Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Unreleased Soundtrack
Référence Breakdowns partiels Super Mario Kart (Soyo Oka)* *'"Super Mario Kart Theme"' (オープニング・タイトル, Super Mario Kart) *'Setup and Kart Select' (ゲームセレクト, Menu) *'Mario Circuit' (マリオサーキット, Circuit Mario) *'Donut Plains' (ドーナツへいや, Plaine Donut) *'Ghost Valley' (おばけぬま, Vallée Fantôme) *'Bowser's Castle' (Castle, Château de Bowser) *'Choco Island' (チョコレーとう, Île Choco) *'Koopa Beach' (ノコノコビーチ, Plage Koopa) *'Vanilla Lake' (バニラレイク, Lac Vanille) *'Rainbow Road' (レインボーロード, Route Arc-en-ciel) *'Battle Arenas' (バトルゲーム, Arènes de bataille) *'Mario's Fanfare' (マリオのテーマ, Marche de Mario) *'Luigi's Fanfare' (ルイージのテーマ, Marche de Luigi) *'Peach's Fanfare' (ピーチのテーマ, Marche de Peach) *'Yoshi's Fanfare' (ヨッシーのテーマ, Marche de Yoshi) *'Toad's Fanfare' (キノピオのテーマ, Marche de Toad) *'Koopa Troopa's Fanfare' (ノコノコのテーマ, Marche de Koopa Troopa) *'DK's Fanfare' (ドンキーのテーマ, Marche de DK) *'Bowser's Fanfare' (クッパのテーマ, Marche de Bowser) *'Staff Credits' (スタッフロール, Générique de fin) Mario Kart: Super Circuit (Masanobu Matsunaga/Minako Hamano/Kenichi Nishimaki)* *'Title' (タイトル, Écran-titre) *'Setup and Kart Select' (ゲームセレクト, Menu) *'Circuit' (サーキット, Circuit Peach/''Circuit Mario''/''Circuit Luigi'') *'Shy Guy Beach' (ヘイホービーチ, Plage Maskass) *'Riverside Park/Lakeside Park' (リバーサイドパーク&レイクサイドパーク, Bord du fleuve/''Bord du lac'') *'Bowser's Castle' (クッパキャッスル, Château de Bowser) (Minako Hamano) *'Boo Lake & Broken Pier' (テレサレイク&オンボロさんばし, Lac Boo & Jetée cassée) *'Cheese Land' (チーズランド, Pays Fromage) *'Sky Garden' (スカイガーデン, Jardin Volant) *'Cheep Cheep Island' (プクプクアイランド, Île Cheep Cheep) *'Sunset Wilds' (サンセットこうや, Pays Crépuscule) *'Snow Land' (スノーランド, Royaume Sorbet) *'Ribbon Road' (リボンロード, Route Ruban) *'Yoshi Desert' (ヨッシーさばく, Désert Yoshi) *'Rainbow Road' (レインボーロード, Route Arc-en-ciel) *'Battle' (バトルゲーム, Bataille) *'Staff Credits' (スタッフロール, Générique de fin) Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (Kenta Nagata/Shinobu Tanaka)* *'Opening Movie' (オープニングムービー, Introduction) (Kenta Nagata) *'Title Screen' (タイトル, Écran-titre) (Kenta Nagata) *'Main Menu' (メインメニュー, Menu) (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Circuit' (サーキット, Circuit Luigi/''Circuit Mario''/''Circuit Yoshi'') (Kenta Nagata) *'Peach Beach/Daisy Cruiser' (ピーチビーチ&デイジークルーザー, Plage Peach/''Paquebot Daisy'') (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Baby Park' (ベビィパーク, Parc Baby) (Kenta Nagata) *'Dry Dry Desert' (カラカラさばく, Désert Sec Sec) (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Mushroom Bridge/Mushroom City' (キノコブリッジ&キノコシティ, Pont Champignon/''Champiville'') (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Waluigi Stadium/Wario Colosseum' (ワルイージスタジアム&ワリオコロシアム, Stade Waluigi/''Arène Wario'') (Kenta Nagata) *'Sherbet Land' (シャーベットランド, Royaume Sorbet) (Shinobu Tanaka) *'DK Mountain/Dino Dino Jungle' (DKマウンテン&ディノディノジャングル, Montagne DK/''Jungle Dino Dino'') (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Bowser's Castle' (クッパキャッスル, Château de Bowser) (Kenta Nagata) *'Rainbow Road' (レインボーロード, Route Arc-en-ciel) (Kenta Nagata) *'Battle' (バトル, Bataille) (Kenta Nagata) *'Staff Credits' (スタッフロール, Générique de fin) (Kenta Nagata) Mario Kart DS (Shinobu Tanaka)* *'Title' (タイトル, Écran-titre) *'Circuit' (エイトクロスサーキット&マリオサーキット, Circuit en 8/''Circuit Mario'') *'Yoshi Falls' (ヨッシーフォールズ, Cascades Yoshi) *'Cheep Cheep Beach' (プクプクビーチ, Plage Cheep Cheep) *'Luigi's Mansion' (ルイージマンション, Manoir de Luigi) *'Desert Hills' (サンサンさばく, Désert du Soleil) *'Delfino Square' (モンテタウン, Quartier Delfino) *'Stadium' (ワルイージピンボール&ワリオスタジアム, Flipper Waluigi/''Stade Wario'') *'Shroom Ridge' (キノコブリッジウェイ, Corniche Champignon) *'DK Pass' (DKスノーマウンテン, Alpes DK) *'Tick-Tock Clock' (チクタクロック, Horloge Tic-Tac) *'Airship Fortress' (キラーシップ, Bateau Volant) *'Peach Gardens' (ピーチガーデン, Jardin Peach) *'Bowser's Castle' (クッパキャッスル, Château de Bowser) *'Rainbow Road' (レインボーロード, Route Arc-en-ciel) *'VS/Battle' (バトルステージ, Versus/''Bataille'') *'Mission' (ミッションラン, Mission) *'Boss Fight' (ボスバトル, Combat de boss) *'Staff Credits' (スタッフロール, Générique de fin) Mario Kart 7 (Kenta Nagata/Satomi Terui)* *'Title' (タイトル, Écran-titre) (Kenta Nagata/Kenta Nagata) *'Main Menu' (メインメニュー, Menu) (Asuka Hayazaki/Kenta Nagata) *'Circuit' (キノピオサーキット&マリオサーキット, Circuit Toad/''Circuit Mario'') (Kenta Nagata) *'Daisy Hills' (デイジーヒルズ, Vallée Daisy) (Satomi Terui) *'Cheep Cheep Cape' (プクプクラグーン, Lagon Cheep Cheep) (Kenta Nagata) *'Shy Guy Bazaar' (ヘイホーカーニバル, Souk Maskass) (Satomi Terui) *'Wuhu Loop' (ウーフーアイランド, Littoral Wuhu/''Pic Wuhu'') (Ryo Nagamatsu/Kenta Nagata) *'Melody Motorway' (ミュージックパーク, Piste musicale) (Satomi Terui) *'Alpine Pass' (ロックロックマウンテン, Mont Éboulis) (Kenta Nagata) *'Piranha Plant Pipeway' (パックンスライダー, Égout Piranha) (Satomi Terui) *'Wario's Galleon' (ワリオシップ, Galion de Wario) (Satomi Terui) *'Koopa City' (ネオクッパシティ, Koopapolis) (Kenta Nagata) *'DK Jungle' (DKジャングル, Forêt tropicale DK) (David Wise/Satomi Terui) *'Rosalina's Ice World' (ロゼッタプラネット, Monde glacé d'Harmonie) (Kenta Nagata) *'Bowser's Castle' (クッパキャッスル, Château de Bowser) (Kenta Nagata) *'Rainbow Road' (レインボーロード, Route Arc-en-ciel) (Kenta Nagata) *'Battle' (バトル, Bataille) (Satomi Terui) *'Staff Credits' (スタッフロール, Générique de fin) (Kenta Nagata) Luigi's Mansion (Kazumi Totaka/Shinobu Tanaka)* *'Luigi's Mansion' "ルイージマンション" (Kazumi Totaka) *'Boo Release' "テレサ解放" (Kazumi Totaka) Super Mario Sunshine (Koji Kondo/Shinobu Tanaka)* *'Mario -Scat-' "マリオ・スキャットバージョン" (Koji Kondo) *'Delfino Plaza' "ドルピックタウン" (Koji Kondo) *'Secret Course' "ヒミツコース" (Koji Kondo) *'Bianco Hills' "ビアンコヒルズ" (Koji Kondo) *'Ricco Harbor' "リコハーバー" (Koji Kondo) *'Event' "イベント" (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Gelato Beach' "マンマビーチ" (Koji Kondo) *'Pinna Park' "ピンナパーク" (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Mecha-Bowser' "メカクッパ" (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Noki Bay' "マーレのいりえ" (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Sirena Beach' "シレナビーチ" (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Pianta Village' "モンテの村" (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Staff Roll' "スタッフロール" (Koji Kondo) *'Noki Deep Sea' "マーレの深海" (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Sky & Sea' "sky & sea" (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Ending' "エンディングテーマ" (Koji Kondo) *'Underground' (Koji Kondo) Super Mario 3D Land (Takeshi Hama/Mahito Yokota/Asuka Hayazaki)* *'Theme of 3D Land' "スーパーマリオ 3Dランドのテーマ" (Takeshi Hama) *'Beach' "海のテーマ" (Mahito Yokota) *'Boom Boom' "ブンブンファイト" (Mahito Yokota) *'Desert' "砂漠のテーマ" (Takeshi Hama) *'Waltz of the Boos' "テレサワルツ" (Mahito Yokota) *'Pom Pom' "プンプンファイト" (Asuka Hayazaki) *'Victory Fanfare' "勝利のマーチ" (Mahito Yokota) *'Snowy Mountain' "雪山のテーマ" (Asuka Hayazaki) *'Clock Tower' "クロックタワー" (Takeshi Hama) *'False Bowser' "しっぽクッパ" (Takeshi Hama) *'Bowser Battle' "クッパ城" (Mahito Yokota) *'Final Battle' "クッパ最後の戦い" (Asuka Hayazaki) *'Special World 8' "スペシャルワールド8" (Takeshi Hama) *'Course Clear Fanfare' "コースクリアファンファーレ" (Mahito Yokota) *'World Clear Fanfare' "ワールドクリアファンファーレ" (Mahito Yokota) New Super Mario Bros (Asuka Ohta/Hajime Wakai)* *'Title' "タイトル" (Asuka Ohta) *'Battle 2' "対戦用BGM2" (Asuka Ohta) *'Battle 1' "対戦用BGM1" (Koji Kondo/Asuka Ohta) *'Boss Battle' "巨大BGM" (Asuka Ohta) New Super Mario Bros Wii (Kenta Nagata/Shiho Fujii/Ryo Nagamatsu)* *'Title' "タイトルBGM" (Ryo Nagamatsu) *'Ground Theme' "地上BGM" (Koji Kondo/Kenta Nagata) *'Underground Theme' "地下BGM" (Koji Kondo/Kenta Nagata) *'Course Clear Fanfare' "コースクリアファンファーレ" (Koji Kondo/Kenta Nagata) *'Underwater' "水中BGM" (Shiho Fujii) *'Desert' "砂漠BGM" (Shiho Fujii) *'Castle' "城BGM" (Shiho Fujii) *'Airship' "飛行船BGM" (Koji Kondo/Shiho Fujii) *'Koopaling Battle' "城ボス戦" (Kenta Nagata) *'Bowser Battle 2' "クッパ戦2" (Ryo Nagamatsu) *'Toad House' "キノピオの家" (Koji Kondo/Shiho Fujii) *'Enemy Battle' "コース敵バトル" (Koji Kondo/Shiho Fujii) *'Star Power' "無敵BGM" (Koji Kondo/Shiho Fujii) *'Staff Roll' "スタッフクレジット" (Ryo Nagamatsu) *'World 1' "ワールドマップ1" (Kenta Nagata) *'Player Down' "プレイヤーダウン" (Koji Kondo/Kenta Nagata) *'Game Over' "ゲームオーバー" (Koji Kondo/Kenta Nagata) *'Ending' "エンディングデモ" (Ryo Nagamatsu) New Super Mario Bros 2 (Kenta Nagata)* *'Title' "タイトルBGM" (Ryo Nagamatsu/Kenta Nagata) New Super Mario Bros U (Shiho Fujii/Mahito Yokota)* *'Ground Theme' "地上BGM" (Shiho Fujii) Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Edition (Keigo Ozaki/Game Arts & Toshiko Tasaki/Acquire)* *'NSMBW: Title' *'NSMBW: Opening' *'NSMBW: Peach Has Been Captured!' *'NSMBW: Here We Go!' *'NSMBW: World 1 / SMB3: Grass Land' (Monde 1) *'SMB: Ground Theme' *'SM64: New Record!' *'NSMBW: Tower Boss' (Boss de niveau) *'NSMBW: Course Clear' *'NSMBW: Underground Theme' *'NSMBW: Athletic Theme' *'NSMBW: Beach Theme' *'NSMBW: Tower Theme' *'NSMBW: Player Down' *'NSMBW: Continue ?' *'NSMBW: Castle Theme' *'NSMBW: Castle Boss' (Boss de monde) *'NSMBW: Airship Theme' *'P&ZSMB: World Clear' *'SMG2: Slimy Spring Galaxy' (Monde 2) *'NSMBW: Underwater Theme' *'SM3DW: Sunshine Seaside' *'NSMBW: Volcano Theme' *'SMB: Course Clear' Paper Mario: Sticker Star (Saki Kurata, Shoh Murakami, Yoshito Sekigawa, Yasuhisa Baba, Hiroki Morishita, Masanori Adachi, Kiyoshi Hazemoto, Tomoko Sano, Kosei Muraki, Hiroaki Hanaoka) *'Detective Mario' (たんていマリオ, Mario enquête) *'The Rampaging Din' (どたばたどたばた, Tumulte) *'Kersti the Sticker' (シールのルーシー, Collette le sticker) *'Blue Skies, White Clouds' (あおいそら、しろいくも, Ciel bleu, nuages blancs) *'Don't Call Me Flunky' (下っぱとよばないで, Un peu de respect !) *'My Things' (オレのもの, Mon truc à moi) *'Unstoppable Fury' (とめられぬ暴走, Furie) *'The Tension' (KINPAKU, Tension) *'A Thousand Miles Away' (シンキロウの向こうに, À mille lieues d'ici) *'Scarlet Wings' (くれないのつばさ, Ailes écarlates) *'The Blue Wizard' (青色の魔法使い, Le Magicien bleu) *'Woods of Poison' (どくどくのもり, La Forêt empoisonnée) *'Because I'm Angry' (おこってるんです, Wiggler pas content) *'Can't Catch Me' (つかまりません, Pas cap de m'attraper) *'Snifit or Wiffit!' (ムーチョ de ムーチョ, Pas de fumée sans Snifit) *'Sorrow on the Waves' (あいしゅうの波間, Vagues mélancoliques) *'Danger at Surfshine Harbor' (キラナミハーバーの危機, Danger à Port-L'Écume) *'Swinging Swing' (YuReRu・ブランコ, Le Swing du dino) *'The Enigmansion' (おそろしいやしき, L'Énigmanoir) *'Boo Night Fever' (テレサナイトフィーバー, Disco Boo) *'Give Me a Lift' (リフトでつれてって, Emmène-moi) *'Go Go Trolley!' (GO!GO!トロッコ, En voiture !) *'Jungly Jungle' (ジャングルジャングル, Jungle sauvage) *'Approach of the Giant Fish' (せまりくる巨大魚, La Menace du poisson géant) *'Ruins Explorer' (遺跡たんけん隊, Hymne à l'aventure) *'It's Hot, So Hot' (あついんです, Il fait chaud ici (trop chaud)) *'Flopping Wings Ascend' (大空をはばたいて, À tire-d'aile) *'Battleship' (バトルシップ, Vaisseau de guerre) *'The Giant Arises' (かくせいの大魔王, Un géant de papier) *... Donkey Kong Country (David Wise/Eveline Novakovic/Robin Beanland) (SNES/GBA) Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest (David Wise) (SNES/GBA) Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble (Eveline Novakovic/David Wise) (SNES/GBA) SNES *'Dixie Beat' (1'', ''2) (David Wise) *'Crazy Calypso' (1'', ''2) (David Wise) *'Cavern Caprice' (1'', ''2) (Eveline Novakovic) *'Water World' (1'', ''2) (Eveline Novakovic) *'Rockface Rumble' (1'', ''2) (Eveline Novakovic) *'Jungle Jitter' (1'', ''2) (Eveline Novakovic) *'Nuts and Bolts' (1'', ''2) (Eveline Novakovic) *'Mill Fever' (1'', ''2) (Eveline Novakovic) *'Enchanted Riverbank' (1'', ''2) (Eveline Novakovic) *'Frosty Frolics' (1'', ''2) (Eveline Novakovic) *'Stilt Village' (1'', ''2) (Eveline Novakovic) *'Treetop Tumble' (1'', ''2) (Eveline Novakovic) *'Pokey Pipes' (1'', ''2) (Eveline Novakovic) *'Cascade Capers' (1'', ''2) (Eveline Novakovic) *'Boss Boogie' (1'', ''2) (Eveline Novakovic) *'Big Boss Blues' (1'', ''2) (Eveline Novakovic) *'Bonus Time!' (1'', ''2) (David Wise) *'Fanfare' (1'', ''2) (Eveline Novakovic) *'Cruisin' at Funky's' (1'', ''2) (Eveline Novakovic) *'Wrinkly's Save Cave' (1'', ''2) (David Wise) *'Get Fit A-Go-Go' (1'', ''2) (David Wise) *'Wrinkly 64' (1'', ''2) (David Wise) *'Swanky's Sideshow' (1'', ''2) (Eveline Novakovic) *'Cranky's Showdown' (1'', ''2) (Eveline Novakovic) *'Brothers Bear' (1'', ''2) (David Wise) *'Northern Kremisphere' (1'', ''2) (Eveline Novakovic) *'Submap Shuffle' (1'', ''2) (Eveline Novakovic) *'Krematoa Koncerto' (1'', ''2) (Eveline Novakovic) *'Hot Pursuit' (1'', ''2) (Eveline Novakovic) *'Crystal Chasm' (1'', ''2) (Eveline Novakovic) *'Rocket Run' (1'', ''2) (Eveline Novakovic) *'Baddies on Parade' (1'', ''2) (Eveline Novakovic) *'Game Over' (1'', ''2) (Eveline Novakovic) *'Jangle Bells' (1'', ''2) (Eveline Novakovic) *'Mama Bird' (1'', ''2) (Eveline Novakovic) GBA Diddy Kong Racing (David Wise) (N64/DS) Donkey Kong Country 64 (Grant Kirkhope) Donkey Kong Country Returns (Kenji Yamamoto/Minako Hamano/Masaru Tajima/Daisuke Matsuoka/Shinji Ushiroda) Jungle Music *'Jungle Hijinxs' (1'', ''2) *'King of Cling' (1'', ''2) *'Palm Tree Groove' (1'', ''2) Beach Music *'Poppin' Planks' (1'', ''2) *'Aquatic Ambiance Returns' (1'', ''2) *'Tidal Terror' (1'', ''2) *'Sloppy Sands' (1'', ''2) Ruins Music *'Voices of the Temple Returns' (1'', ''2) *'Ruin Rhapsody' (1'', ''2) *'Mast Blast' (1'', ''2) *'Savory Stu' (1'', ''2) Cave Music *'Mine Cart Cruise' (1'', ''2) *'Mine Menace' (1'', ''2) *'Rickety Rails' (1'', ''2) Forest Music *'Forest Frenzy Returns' (1'', ''2) *'Tree Top Rock Returns' (1'', ''2) *'Mangoruby Rush' (1'', ''2) Cliff Music *'Boulder Roller' (1'', ''2) *'Prehistoric Path' (1'', ''2) *'Clifftop Concert' (1'', ''2) *'Sticky Situation' (1'', ''2) Factory Music *'Factory Friction' (1'', ''2) *'Life in the Mines Returns' (1'', ''2) *'Automatic Action' (1'', ''2) Volcano Music *'Burnin' Bop' (1'', ''2) *'Red Rockin`' (1'', ''2) *'Lava Blitz' (1'', ''2) *'Tiki Tong Song' (1'', ''2) Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (David Wise/Kenji Yamamoto/Minako Hamano/Riyu Tamura/Daisuke Matsuoka/Shinji Ushiroda) Lost Mangroves *'Mangrove Cove' (1'', ''2) *'Mangrove Cove Underwater' (1'', ''2) *'Shipwreck Shore' (1'', ''2) *'Mangrove Swing' (1'', ''2) Autumn Heights *'Windmill Hills' (1'', ''2) *'Sawmill Thrills' (1'', ''2) *'Alpine Incline' (1'', ''2) *'Rodent Ruckus' (1'', ''2) Bright Savannah *'Baobab Bonanza' (1'', ''2) *'Scorch 'n' Torch' (1'', ''2) *'Twilight Terror' (1'', ''2) *'Savannah Pop' (1'', ''2) Sea Breeze Cove *'Deep Keep' (1'', ''2) *'Funky Waters' (1'', ''2) *'Irate Eight' (1'', ''2) *'Aquatic Ambiance Returns' (1'', ''2) Juicy Jungle *'Swing Juice' (1'', ''2) *'Juicy Groove' (1'', ''2) *'Fruit Bounce' (1'', ''2) *'Frosty Fruits' (1'', ''2) Donkey Kong Island *'Snowmads Theme' (1'', ''2) *'Seashore War' (1'', ''2) *'Freezie Breezie' (1'', ''2) *'Frozen Frenzy' (1'', ''2) Yoshi's Crafted World Mario Sports Superstars Wario Land 4 WarioWare: Twisted WarioWare: Do It Yourself WarioWare: Do It Yourself Showcase WarioWare: Smooth Moves WarioWare: Gold Breakdowns complets Super Mario Odyssey (Naoto Kubo/Shiho Fujii/Koji Kondo) #'Bonneton' (カブロン, Haut-de-Bourg) [Cap Kingdom Music] (Shiho Fujii) #'Fossil Falls' (ダイナフォー, Territoire Théropode) [Cascade Kingdom Music] (Naoto Kubo) #'Fossil Falls (8-Bit)' (ダイナフォー （8-bit版）, Territoire Théropode (8 bits)) [Cascade Kingdom Music] (Naoto Kubo) #'Fossil Falls: Dinosaur' (ダイナフォー - 恐竜, Territoire Théropode - Dinosaure) [Cascade Kingdom Music] (Naoto Kubo) #'Tostarena: Ruins' (アッチーニャ - 遺跡, Ifézèc - Ruines) [Sand Kingdom Music] (Naoto Kubo) #'Tostarena: Ruins (8-Bit)' (アッチーニャ - 遺跡 （8-bit版）, Ifézèc - Ruines (8 bits)) [Sand Kingdom Music] (Naoto Kubo) #'Tostarena: Night' (アッチーニャ - 夜, Ifézèc - Nuit) [Sand Kingdom Music] (Naoto Kubo) #'Tostarena: Night (8-Bit)' (アッチーニャ - 夜 （8-bit版）, Ifézèc - Nuit (8 bits)) [Sand Kingdom Music] (Naoto Kubo) #'Tostarena: Town' (アッチーニャ - 町, Ifézèc - Bourgade) [Sand Kingdom Music] (Naoto Kubo) #'Tostarena: Jaxi' (アッチーニャ - ライドン・バス, Ifézèc - Jaxi) [Sand Kingdom Music] (Naoto Kubo) #'Steam Gardens' (スチームガーデン, Verdure-sur-Vapeur) [Wooded Kingdom Music] (Koji Kondo) #'Steam Gardens (8-Bit)' (スチームガーデン （8-bit版）, Verdure-sur-Vapeur (8 bits)) [Wooded Kingdom Music] (Koji Kondo) #'Steam Gardens: Sherm' (スチームガーデン - タンクロー, Verdure-sur-Vapeur - Charlu) [Wooded Kingdom Music] (Koji Kondo) #'Lake Lamode 1' (ドレッシーバレー 1, La Robelle 1) [Lake Kingdom Music] (Shiho Fujii) #'Lake Lamode 1 (8-Bit)' (ドレッシーバレー 1 （8-bit版）, La Robelle 1 (8 bits)) [Lake Kingdom Music] (Shiho Fujii) #'Lake Lamode 2' (ドレッシーバレー 2, La Robelle 2) [Lake Kingdom Music] (Shiho Fujii) #'Lake Lamode: Underwater Passage' (ドレッシーバレー - 水中通路, La Robelle - Passage Aquatique) [Lake Kingdom Music] (Shiho Fujii) #'Forgotten Isle 1' (ロス島 1, Toxîle 1) [Lost Kingdom Music] (Koji Kondo) #'Forgotten Isle 2' (ロス島 2, Toxîle 2) [Lost Kingdom Music] (Koji Kondo) #'Forgotten Isle 2 (8-Bit)' (ロス島 2 （8-bit版）, Toxîle 2 (8 bits)) [Lost Kingdom Music] (Koji Kondo) #'New Donk City: Night 1' (ニュードンク・シティ - 夜 1, New Donk City - Nuit 1) [Metro Kingdom Music] (Naoto Kubo) #'New Donk City: Night 2' (ニュードンク・シティ - 夜 2, New Donk City - Nuit 2) [Metro Kingdom Music] (Naoto Kubo) #'New Donk City: Daytime' (ニュードンク・シティ - 昼, New Donk City - Jour) [Metro Kingdom Music] (Naoto Kubo) #'New Donk City: Cafe' (ニュードンク・シティ - カフェ, New Donk City - Café) [Metro Kingdom Music] (Koji Kondo/Naoto Kubo) #'New Donk City (Band Performance)' (ニュードンク・シティ （バンド演奏）, New Donk City (Acoustique)) [Metro Kingdom Music] (Koji Kondo/Naoto Kubo) #'NDC Festival' (NDC フェスティバル, Festival de NDC) [Metro Kingdom Music] (Naoto Kubo) #'NDC Festival (Japanese)' (NDC フェスティバル （日本版）, Festival de NDC (JP)) [Metro Kingdom Music] (Naoto Kubo) #'NDC Festival (8-Bit)' (NDC フェスティバル （8-bit版）, Festival de NDC (8 bits)) [Metro Kingdom Music] (Naoto Kubo) #'Bubblaine' (シュワシュワーナ, Pétillance) [Seaside Kingdom Music] (Naoto Kubo) #'Bubblaine: Underwater' (シュワシュワーナ - 水中, Pétillance - Sous l'eau) [Seaside Kingdom Music] (Naoto Kubo) #'Bubblaine (8-Bit)' (シュワシュワーナ （8-bit版）, Pétillance (8 bits)) [Seaside Kingdom Music] (Naoto Kubo) #'Shiveria: Town' (パウダーボウル - 町, Flocons-en-Flonflonnie - Bourgade) [Snow Kingdom Music] (Shiho Fujii) #'Shiveria: Race Course Entrance' (パウダーボウル - レース場入口, Flocons-en-Flonflonnie - Vestiaires) [Snow Kingdom Music] (Shiho Fujii) #'Mount Volbono' (ボルボーノ, Piton du Frouno) [Luncheon Kingdom Music] (Shiho Fujii) #'Mount Volbono (8-Bit)' (ボルボーノ （8-bit版）, Piton du Frouno (8 bits)) [Luncheon Kingdom Music] (Shiho Fujii) #'Mount Volbono: Town' (ボルボーノ - 町, Piton du Frouno - Village) [Luncheon Kingdom Music] (Shiho Fujii) #'Bowser's Castle 1' (クッパ城 1, Château de Bowser 1) [Bowser's Kingdom Music] (Koji Kondo) #'Bowser's Castle 1 (8-Bit)' (クッパ城 1 （8-bit版）, Château de Bowser 1 (8 bits)) [Bowser's Kingdom Music] (Koji Kondo) #'Bowser's Castle 2' (クッパ城 2, Château de Bowser 2) [Bowser's Kingdom Music] (Koji Kondo) #'Honeylune Ridge' (ハニークレーター, Cratère Lune de miel) [Moon Kingdom Music] (Shiho Fujii) #'Honeylune Ridge (8-Bit)' (ハニークレーター （8-bit版）, Cratère Lune de miel (8 bits)) [Moon Kingdom Music] (Shiho Fujii) #'Honeylune Ridge: Caves' (ハニークレーター - 洞くつ, Cratère Lune de miel - Grotte) [Moon Kingdom Music] (Naoto Kubo) #'Honeylune Ridge: Wedding Hall' (ハニークレーター - ウェディングホール, Cratère Lune de miel - Salle des fêtes) [Moon Kingdom Music] (Shiho Fujii) #'Honeylune Ridge: Collapse' (ハニークレーター - 崩落, Cratère Lune de miel - Chute) [Moon Kingdom Music] (Naoto Kubo) #'Honeylune Ridge: Collapse (8-Bit)' (ハニークレーター - 崩落 （8-bit版）, Cratère Lune de miel - Chute (8 bits)) [Moon Kingdom Music] (Naoto Kubo) #'Honeylune Ridge: Escape' (ハニークレーター - 脱出, Cratère Lune de miel - Fuite) [Moon Kingdom Music] (Naoto Kubo) #'Honeylune Ridge: Escape (Japanese)' (ハニークレーター - 脱出 （日本版）, Cratère Lune de miel - Fuite (JP)) [Moon Kingdom Music] (Naoto Kubo) #'Honeylune Ridge: Escape (8-Bit)' (ハニークレーター - 脱出 （8-bit版）, Cratère Lune de miel - Fuite (8 bits)) [Moon Kingdom Music] (Naoto Kubo) #'Peach's Castle' (ピーチ城, Château de Peach) [Mushroom Kingdom Music] (Koji Kondo/Shiho Fujii) #'Broodals Battle' (ブルーダルズ戦, Face aux Broodals) [Battle Music] (Naoto Kubo) #'Madame Broode Battle' (マダム・ブルード戦, Face à Madame Broode) [Battle Music] (Naoto Kubo) #'Knucklotec Battle' (アッチーニャ神戦, Face au grand Capult) [Battle Music] (Naoto Kubo) #'Torkdrift Battle' (メカフワフワさん戦, Face à l'Aspirafleur) [Battle Music] (Koji Kondo) #'Mechawiggler Battle' (メカハナチャン戦, Face au Mechawiggler) [Battle Music] (Naoto Kubo) #'Mollusque-Lanceur Battle' (ホーダン伯爵戦, Face au duc de Pétillance) [Battle Music] (Naoto Kubo) #'Mollusque-Lanceur Battle (8-Bit)' (ホーダン伯爵戦 （8-bit版）, Face au duc de Pétillance (8 bits)) [Battle Music] (Naoto Kubo) #'Cookatiel Battle' (コック鳥戦, Face à Toque-toque) [Battle Music] (Shiho Fujii) #'Ruined Dragon Battle' (ホロビアドラゴン戦, Face à Dragolos) [Battle Music] (Shiho Fujii) #'RoboBrood Battle' (メカブルード戦, Face au RoboBrood) [Battle Music] (Koji Kondo) #'Bowser Battle 1' (クッパ戦 1, Face à Bowser 1) [Battle Music] (Shiho Fujii) #'Bowser Battle 2' (クッパ戦 2, Face à Bowser 2) [Battle Music] (Naoto Kubo) #'Run, Jump, Throw! 1' (アスレチック 1, Acrobatique 1) [Small World Music] (Koji Kondo) #'Run, Jump, Throw! 2' (アスレチック 2, Acrobatique 2) [Small World Music] (Shiho Fujii) #'Run, Jump, Throw! 2 (8-Bit)' (アスレチック 2 （8-bit版）, Acrobatique 2 (8 bits)) [Small World Music] (Shiho Fujii) #'Subterranean 1' (地下 1, Dans les tréfonds 1) [Small World Music] (Koji Kondo/Naoto Kubo) #'Subterranean 1 (8-Bit)' (地下 1 （8-bit版）, Dans les tréfonds 1 (8 bits)) [Small World Music] (Koji Kondo/Naoto Kubo) #'Subterranean 2' (地下 2, Dans les tréfonds 2) [Small World Music] (Koji Kondo/Naoto Kubo) #'Caves' (洞くつ, Grotte) [Small World Music] (Naoto Kubo) #'Ice' (氷'', ''Glace) [Small World Music] (Naoto Kubo) #'Another World' (異世界, Un monde différent) [Small World Music] (Shiho Fujii) #'Ruins' (遺跡, Vestiges) [Small World Music] (Naoto Kubo) #'Ruins (8-Bit)' (遺跡 （8-bit版）, Vestiges (8 bits)) [Small World Music] (Naoto Kubo) #'Projection Room: Above Ground' (映写室 - 地上, Cinéma - En surface) [Small World Music] (Koji Kondo) #'Projection Room: Underground' (映写室 - 地下, Cinéma - En sous-sol) [Small World Music] (Koji Kondo) #'Above the Clouds' (雲の上, Par-delà les nues) [Small World Music] (Koji Kondo/Naoto Kubo) #'Toad Brigade Member' (キノピオ探検隊, Brigade Toad) [Extra Music] (Mahito Yokota/Naoto Kubo) #'To the Next Kingdom' (次の世界へ, Vers de nouveaux horizons) [Extra Music] (Naoto Kubo) #'Shop' (ショップ, Boutique) [Extra Music] (Koji Kondo) #'Race' (レース, Course) [Extra Music] (Shiho Fujii) #'RC Car' (ミニカー, Voiture téléguidée) [Extra Music] (Soyo Oka/Shiho Fujii) #'Spinning Slots' (スロット部屋, Salle de jeu du chapeau) [Extra Music] (Koji Kondo/Naoto Kubo) #'Climatic Duel!' (勝負, Challenge) [Extra Music] (Shiho Fujii) Super Princess Peach (Akira Fujiwara) #'Title' (タイトル, 2'') #'File Selection''' (ファイルセレクト, 2'') #'Area Selection''' (エリアセレクト, 2'') #'Ladida Plains 1''' (ランタッタ平地1, 2'') #'Ladida Plains 2''' (ランタッタ平地2, 2'') #'Hoo's Wood 1''' (モーリの森1, 2'') #'Hoo's Wood 2''' (モーリの森2, 2'') #'Shriek Mansion 1''' (ヒュードロやしき1, 2'') #'Shriek Mansion 2''' (ヒュードロやしき2, 2'') #'Fury Volcano 1''' (ムカム火山1, 2'') #'Fury Volcano 2''' (ムカム火山2, 2'') #'Wavy Beach 1''' (スイスイビーチ1, 2'') #'Wavy Beach 2''' (スイスイビーチ2, 2'') #'Gleam Glacier 1''' (シクシク氷山1, 2'') #'Gleam Glacier 2''' (シクシク氷山2, 2'') #'Giddy Sky 1''' (スカイ・ザ・ルンルン1, 2'') #'Giddy Sky 2''' (スカイ・ザ・ルンルン2, 2'') #'Bowser's Villa 1''' (クッパ別荘1, 2'') #'Bowser's Villa 2''' (クッパ別荘2, 2'') #'Ladida Plains M''' (ランタッタ平地M, 2'') #'Hoo's Wood M''' (モーリの森M, 2'') #'Shriek Mansion M''' (ヒュードロやしきM, 2'') #'Fury Volcano M''' (ムカム火山M, 2'') #'Wavy Beach M''' (スイスイビーチM, 2'') #'Gleam Glacier M''' (シクシク氷山M, 2'') #'Giddy Sky M''' (スカイ・ザ・ルンルンM, 2'') #'Bowser's Villa M''' (クッパ別荘M, 2'') #'Stage Cleared''' (ステージクリア, 2'') #'Game Over''' (ゲームオーバー, 2'') #'Stylus Stage 1''' (タッチペンステージ1, 2'') #'Stylus Stage 2''' (タッチペンステージ2, 2'') #'Shop''' (おみせ, 2'') #'Glossary''' (ずかん, 2'') #'Pause''' (ポーズ, 2'') #'Ability''' (のうりょく, 2'') #'Minigame Choice''' (ミニゲームせんたく, 2'') #'Toad Jump''' (キノピオジャンプ, 2'') #'Toad Tote''' (キノピオキャリー, 2'') #'Toad Shot''' (キノピオショット, 2'') #'Puzzle Selection''' (パズルせんたく, 2'') #'Puzzle 1''' (パズル1, 2'') #'Puzzle 2''' (パズル2, 2'') #'Perry's Dream 1''' (カッサーのゆめ1, 2'') #'Perry's Dream 2''' (カッサーのゆめ2, 2'') #'Event''' (イベント, 2'') #'Subrella''' (せんすいカッサー, 2'') #'Slidebrella''' (コンベアカッサー, 2'') #'Boss''' (ボス, 2'') #'Bowser 1''' (クッパ1, 2'') #'Bowser 2''' (クッパ2, 2'') #'Opening 1''' (オープニング1, 2'') #'Opening 2''' (オープニング2, 2'') #'Opening 3''' (オープニング3, 2'') #'Ending''' (エンディング, 2'') #'Staff Credits''' (スタッフロール, 2'') #'Peach Voice 1''' (ピーチボイス1, 2'') #'Peach Voice 2''' (ピーチボイス2, 2'') #'Peach Voice 3''' (ピーチボイス3, 2'') #'Peach Voice 4''' (ピーチボイス4, 2'') #'Peach Voice 5''' (ピーチボイス5, 2'') Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (Yoko Shimomura) |-| GBA= |-| += |-| Mario & Luigi: Voyage au Centre de Bowser (Yoko Shimomura/Chihiro Fujioka/Kurumi Fujioka/Morikazu Aoki) |-| DS= |-| 3DS= |-| Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. (Yoko Shimomura) Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. (Yoko Shimomura) Super Paper Mario (Chika Sekigawa, Naoko Mitome) *'Today's Story''' (今日のお話は･･･, Une histoire d'aujourd'hui) *'The Wedding Begins' (ケッコンしきがはじまるぞ, Début du mariage) *'Wedding Waltz' (ケッコンしきワルツ, Valse des mariés) *'Birth of the Chaos Heart' (コントンのラブパワー誕生, Naissance du Cœur du Chaos) *'Champion of Destruction' (破滅をのぞむ者, Roi de la destruction) *'Super Paper Mario' (スーパーペーパーマリオ！, Super Paper Mario) *'Mario Bros.' House' (マリオブラザーズのお家, Chez les frères Mario) *'Evil King Bowser Here' (我輩はクッパ大魔王である！, Sa Méchanceté Bowser) *'The Evil Count Bleck' (予言執行人ノワール伯爵, Niark, le maléfique) *'Flipside' (ハザマタウン, Recto) *'Open the Next Door' (次の扉をひらけ！, Une porte à ouvrir) *'Count Bleck's Plan' (ノワール伯爵のたくらみ, Le plan du Comte Niark) *'And Then... And Then' (それからそれから, Et là...) *'Lineland Road' (ラインラインロード, Route Fildefer) *'An Unrivaled Battle' (ムテキでけちらせ！, Combat au sommet) *'Underground Room' (地下の部屋, Salle souterraine) *'Mount Lineland' (ラインラインマウンテン, Mont Fildefer) *'Strange Company' (きみょうな仲間たち, En étrange compagnie) *'O'Chunks, Warrior' (武人ドドンタス, Mc Astagne, le guerrier) *'Ready, Go' (ぐるっと！ピッタンコ！, Prêt, partez) *'Yold Ruins' (コダーイ遺跡, Ruines d'Antan) *'Fracktail Appears' (ズンババあらわる, Drakal fait son entrée) *'Dimentio, Charming Magician' (魅惑の道化師ディメーン, Dimensio, le bouffon magicien) *'One Shot' (勝負でゴザ～ル!!, En un coup) *'Fracktail Battle' (ズンバババトル, Combat contre Drakal) *'Soft Light' (やわらかな光, Douce lumière) *'In the Darkness' (くらやみの中で, Dans les ténèbres) *'Memory 1' (おもいで1, Souvenirs 1) *'Goodnight' (おやすみなさい, Bonne nuit) *'Get Cooking' (おりょうりしましょ, Aux fourneaux) *'Gloam Valley' (トワイランド, Vallée Crépuscule) *'Merlee's Mansion' (サンデールの館, Manoir de Merlie) *'Mimi the Copycat' (モノマネ師マネーラ, Mimic, la copieuse) *'Look Out for Me' (私に気を付けて, J'arrive) *'Fight Fight' (ケンカだ！ケンカだ！, Combat) *'And the Question Is' (さて もんだいです, Question pour un doublon) *'Mimi Battle' (マネーラバトル, Combat contre Mimic) *'Tokens, Please' (ハザマネープリーズ！, Par ici les jetons) *'Forget Me Not' (いっくドーン!!, La bonne paire) *'Mansion Patrol' (オバケバスター, Tir à Boo portant) *'Tilt Island' (ぐらぐらアイランド, Balanc'île) *'The Open Plain' (カクカク平原, La Plaine Ostalgie) *'Nostalgic Underground ' (なつかしの地下の部屋, Souterrain Rétro) *'A Powerful Enemy Emerges' (強敵あらわる, Un ennemi puissant arrive) *'Bowser Battle' (クッパと勝負！, Combat contre Bowser) *'The Tile Pool' (ドットドット海, Le Grand Bloups) *'Big Blooper Appears' (ダイオーゲッソーあらわる, Méga Bloups fait son entrée) *'It's Showtime' (イッツァショータイム！, C'est parti pour le show) *'Butterfly Collecting' (ウキウキ☆チョウチョさいしゅう, Chasse aux papillons) *'Fort Francis' (カメレゴン城, Fort Francis) *'Swoon.exe' (ドキドキ☆おしゃべりモード, Drague.exe) *'Francis Battle' (カメレゴンバトル, Combat contre Francis) *'Memory 2' (おもいで2, Souvenirs 2) *'Outer Space' (こうだいな宇宙, Hyper-espace) *'Whoa Zone' (サルガッゾーン, Zone Interdite) *'Mr. L, Green Thunder' (ミドリ色の貴公子ミスターL, Mister L, le Tonnerre Vert) *'Brobot Battle' (エルガンダーバトル, Combat contre Frérobot) *'Flopside' (ウラハザマタウン, Verso) *'Hammer Whacker' (ジャストンハンマー, Retour marteau) *'Gap of Crag' (ストンストンバレー, Canyon Gragnon) *'Floro Sapien Caverns' (ハナーンの洞窟, Cavernes Floro) *'Flint Cragley, Cragtrotter' (人気番組デビット・アドベンチャー, Indiana Crag, crag-trotter) *'Truck GO' (トロッコでGO！GO！, Petit train-train) *'King Croacus Appears' (キング・ハナーンあらわる, Le roi Crocus fait son entrée) *'King Croacus Battle' (キング・ハナーンバトル, Combat contre le roi Crocus) *'Memory 3' (おもいで3, Souvenirs 3) *'Sammer's Kingdom' (モノノフ王国, Royaume de Sam Ouraï) *'Battle Time' (ききいっぱつ！, Fight) *'I'm Not Nice' (アタシやさしくないの, Je suis pas gentille) *'World of Nothing' (何もない世界, Le néant) *'Brobot L-Type Battle' (エルガンダーZバトル, Combat contre Frérobot Type L) *'The Underwhere' (アンダーランド, L'En-dessous) *'River Twygz Bed' (サンズ・リバーの底, Rivière de Larmes) *'The Road for the Lost' (アンダーロード, La route des perdus) *'Overthere Stair' (スカイランド, Escalier de l'Au-delà) *'Bonechill Appears' (シニガミダスあらわる, Glacirex fait son entrée) *'Bonechill Battle' (シニガミダスバトル, Combat contre Glacirex) *'Memory 4' (おもいで4, Souvenirs 4) *'Pit of 100 Trials' (100部屋ダンジョン, Puits aux 100 épreuves) *'Castle Bleck' (暗黒城, Château Niark) *'Closing Battle' (終わりへの戦い, Combat final) *'The Ultimate Show' (サイコーのショー, Le show ultime) *'Promise' (ヤクソク, Promesse) *'End of the World' (世界崩壊！？, Un air de fin du monde) *'Bounding Through Time' (時を越えて, Saut dans le temps) *'Proof of Existence' (生きている証, Signe de vie) *'Credits' (スタッフロール, Crédits) Paper Mario: Color Splash (Takeru Kanazaki, scatgoto, Fumihiro Isobe) Manque les noms US et JP. Port-Barbouille *'0' (イロドリタウン, Port-Barbouille) *'0' (カードショップへようこそ, La Carte Rit) *'0' (イロドリ博物館, Musée de Port-Barbouille) *'0' (手紙キノピオのゆうびん屋, Toad postal) *'0' (あやしい街角, Un coin louche) *'0' (さびれタウン, Port... Embrouille ?) *'0' (キノピオ大ピンチ！, Toad en péril !) *'0' (恐怖のストロー, Paille infernale) Route écarlate *'0' (ベニーロード, Route écarlate) *'0' (バトル！, Bataille (thème)) *'0' (イロドリCafe, Café Barbouille) *'0' (WAになってヘイホーダンス, Ronde des Maskass) *'0' (いたずらヘイホー, Route enroulée) *'0' (出動！レスキュー隊, Équipe de sauvetage (thème)) *'0' (モノ～ショウカキ, Truc : extincteur) Lac Cerise *'0' (アカミル湖, Lac Cerise) *'0' (きりとれキリトリ, Suivez les pointillés) *'0' (一番モノしぼり, Pro de l'essorage) *'0' (選ばれし超パワー, Pouvoir des élus) Volcan Vermillon *'0' (マッカッ火山, Volcan Vermillon) *'0' (燃えよドラゴドン, Draggadon met le feu) Cratère Vermillon *'0' (湯る～り極楽 マッカッ温泉, Spa Vermillon) *'0' (モノ～ドライヤー, Truc : sèche-cheveux) Tour cramoisie *'0' (アキャットタワー, Tour cramoisie) *'0' (空飛ぶクッパ船, Bateau volant de Bowser) *'0' (ボス登場！, Le boss entre en scène) *'0' (オラオラ！モートン, Morton rocke !) *'0' (きらめく大ペンキスター, Étoile de couleur obtenue !) *'0' (ペンキスター・メモリーズ, Souvenir d'une étoile) *'0' (モノ～マネキネコ, Truc : chat du bonheur) *'0' (イロドリサンバ, Sambarbouille) Cavernes indigo *'0' (ブルーノどうくつ, Cavernes indigo) *'0' (恐怖のストロー(リプライズ), Paille infernale (reprise)) *'0' (モノ～レモン, Truc : citron) *'0' (モノ～ラバーカップ, Truc : ventouse) Plage Lapilazuli *'0' (アイキキビーチ, Plage Lapilazuli) *'0' (海フェス・オンステージ, Festivague) *'0' (シャッフル シャッフル！, Bonnetoad) *'0' (くつろぎのビーチベッド, Sur la Plage idyllique) *'0' (ペーパー・パイプライン, Rouleau de papier) *'0' (モノ～センプウキ, Truc : ventilateur) Hôtel Ocyan *'0' (ホテル オーシャンブルー, Hôtel Ocyan) *'0' (ミステリアス・ホテル, Un hôtel inquiétant) *'0' (怪奇ホテルの謎, Chambres hantées) *'0' (キノピオ・ゴー・トゥ・ヘブン, Requiem pour les Toad) Base Cobalt *'0' (「ムーチョdeムーチョ」OP, Pas de fumée sans Snifit (générique)) *'0' (それでは おこたえください！, Votre réponse... ?) *'0' (もんだいを ごらんください！, Regardez bien !) *'0' (モノ～インスタントカメラ, Truc : appareil photo) Fort Cobalt *'0' (コバルトドック, Fort Cobalt) *'0' (せいれつ！ヘイホー中隊, Maskass, en formation !) *'0' (大戦艦スーパー・ルド号, Superméga croiseur) *'0' (決戦！ルドウィッグ, Bataille contre Ludwig) *'0' (色彩のワルツ, Valse de Barbouillie) Mont Citron *'0' (ヤマブキー山, Mont Citron) *'0' (山小屋のダンナ様, Chalet du garde montagnard) *'0' (くるくるドアゲーム, Jeu de la porte aux couleurs) Crête ensoleillée *'0' (キーコロとうげ, Crête ensoleillée) *'0' (テ・ン・カ・イ, Vite, on déplie !) Domaine Chanterelle *'0' (キーノコハウス, Domaine Chanterelle) *'0' (モノ～ブタノチョキンバコ, Truc : tirelire cochon) Café Curry *'0' (砂の大穴, Trou dans le sable) *'0' (ムーチョの地下アジト, Repaire des Snifit) *'0' (サンボがマジにやってくる, Attaque des Pokey) Colisée d'or *'0' (マッキーコロシアム, Colisée d'or) *'0' (大乱闘！バトルロイヤル, Colimêlée) *'0' (イギー・ザ・チャリオット, Combat contre Iggy) *'0' (モノ～アイスピック, Truc : pic à glace) *'0' (モノ～センヌキ, Truc : décapsuleur) *'0' (踊る！イロドゥーリ, Danse barbouillesque) Vallée Marmelade *'0' (ダイダイ谷, Vallée Marmelade) *'0' (ワンワン！オチビちゃん, Chompinette d'amour) Temple Kiwano *'0' (ダイダイトゲしんでん, Temple Kiwano) *'0' (噴けよマグマ、呼べよ溶岩, Poussée de magma) *'0' (強敵バトル！, Un ennemi redoutable) Usine Toad *'0' (キノピオエンジニアリング, Usine Toad) *'0' (1'', ''Jeu de grue) *'0' (1'', ''Fanfare de la renaissance) Resto Clémentine *'0' (レストラン オレンジーノ, Resto Clémentine) *'0' (キッチンスタジアム, La cuisine olympique) *'0' (マリオのアクションクッキング, Quand Mario cuisine) *'0' (モノ～ムシメガネ, Truc : loupe) Express du crépuscule *'0' (サンセットエクスプレス, Express du crépuscule) *'0' (さすらいのソンブレロ, Sombrero solitaire) *'0' (ラリーの暴走機関車バトル, Train fou de Larry) *'0' (ペンキー＆カントリー, Au pays de Barbouillie) Parc Prune *'0' (パ・プールていえん, Parc Prune) *'0' (毒々パ・プールていえん, Parc empoisonné) *'0' (ノコノコ・メロメロ物語, Amour éperdu) *'0' (ゆれてる濃い心, Âme en émoi) *'0' (モノ～ティーポット, Truc: théière) Détroit Aubergine *'0' (バイオ列島かいきょう, Détroit Aubergine) *'0' (船だっかん作戦, Ramenez la bateau) *'0' (いざ、大海原へ！, Vers le grand large !) *'0' (船乗りの歌, Chant des matelots) *'0' (モノ～デンチ, Truc : pile) *'0' (モノ～コンパス, Truc : boussole) Île du maelström *'0' (バイオ列島の島, Une île aubergine (normal)) *'0' (バイオ列島の島 (ウラ), Une île aubergine (ésotuyau)) *'0' (バトル！（ウラMIX）, Bataille (ésotuyau)) Île du phare *'0' (いざ、おたから島へ！, Île au trésor droit devant !) *'0' (とうだいディスコ, Disco du phare) Île au trésor *'0' (バイオ列島 おたから島, Île au trésor (normal)) *'0' (バイオ列島 おたから島（ウラ）, Île au trésor (ésotuyau)) *'0' (ウェンディとの決闘, Wendy attaque !) *'0' (モノ～シオコショウ, Truc : poivrier/salière) *'0' (モノ～バーベキューコンロ, Truc : barbecue) *'0' (イロドリアン舞曲, Kazatchok barbouillesque) Fôret Wasabig *'0' (どうってことない森, Une fôret banale) *'0' (ミドゥーリの大森, Fôret Wasabig) *'0' (カメックのテーマ, Kamek (thème)) *'0' (るんるん教授, Joyeux professeur) Bois Bonsaï *'0' (コシンボクのはやし, Bois Bonsaï) *'0' (5連爆走！クリボー族, Nouba de Goomba) *'0' (けちらせ無敵スター, Vaincre l'invincible) *'0' (モノ～カブ, Truc : navet) Centrale éléctrique Ariko *'0' (バトル！（ピコピコMIX）, Bataille (8-bit)) *'0' (モノ～カナヅチ, Truc : arrache-clou) *'0' (モノ～タテブエ, Truc : flûte à bec) Théâtre Mousse-sur-roche *'0' (フカミドゥーリシアター, Théâtre Mousse-sur-roche) *'0' (ザ・ジャグラー（ピアノ）, Jongleur (piano)) *'0' (ザ・ジャグラー, Jongleur) Cirque Émeraude *'0' (ミドゥーリサーカス, Cirque Émeraude) *'0' (レミーの華麗なるショー, Grand final de Lemmy) *'0' (モノ～ミラーボール, Truc : boule disco) *'0' (イロドリシティはダンスフロア, Funk barbouillesque) Château de Bowser sombre *'0' (クロクッパ城, Château de Bowser sombre) *'0' (レインボーロード, Route Arc-en-ciel) *'0' (ロイのペンキでヌ・フ・フ, Une bataille Roy-ale) *'0' (クッパのテーマ, Thème de Bowser) *'0' (対決！黒いクッパ, Bagarre contre Bowser) *'0' (黒ペンキ 最終決戦, Noir complet) *'0' (さよなら, Adieu) *'0' (平和ふたたび, La paix restaurée) Extras *'0' (メインテーマ, Mélodie principale) *'0' (メインテーマ（ラグタイム）, Mélodie principale (ragtime)) *'0' (オープニング〜白い手紙, La lettre blanche (ouverture)) *'0' (ジャンケンしんでん, Temple Pierre-feuille-ciseaux) *'0' (ワールドマップ, Carte du monde) *'0' (ドロボーヘイホーのテーマ, Maskass masqué (thème)) *'0' (フッくんメドレー, Pirachou (pot-pourri)) *'0' (イロドリスプラッシュ！, Splash-Barbouille !) Mario + The Lapins Crétins: Kingdom Battle Jeu principal #'Prologue' #'Grand Opening' (Ouverture) #'BEEP-0's Lesson' (Leçon de BEEP-0) #'Ziggies Battle' (Bataille des Ziggys) #'The Waterfall Puzzle' (Énigme de la cascade) #'A Towering View' (Vue imprenable) #'Ancient Gardens' (Jardins antiques) #'Through the Lawns' (Pelouses) #'Mystic Journey' (Voyage mystique) #'Mystic Battle' (Bataille mystique) #'The Midboss Theme' (Thème du mini-boss) #'Hoppers!' (Bondibwahs !) #'At the Tower's Feet' (Aux pieds de la tour) #'Tower's Theme 1' (Thème de la tour 1) #'Tower's Puzzle' (Énigme de la tour) #'Tower's Theme 2' (Thème de la tour 2) #'Rabbid Kong's Theme' (Thème de Lapin DK) #'A Song of Ice and Desert' (Chanson de glace et de désert) #'Ice of Sherbet Desert' (Glace du désert Sorbet) #'In the Heat of the Battle' (Dans le feu du combat) #'Hot Start, Cold Finish' (Chaud-froid) #'Cold Start, Hot Finish' (Froid-chaud) #'In the Cold of the Battle' (Dans la glace du combat) #'Icicle Golem's Theme' (Thème du Golem de glace) #'Spooky Village' (Village flippant) #'Spooky Skirmish' (Escarmouche flippante) #'Abbey Ruins' (Abbaye en ruine) #'Lost in the Swamp' (Perdus dans les marais) #'The Swamp Battle' (Bataille des marais) #'Combat in the Cemetery' (Combat au cimetière) #'A Stroll in the Cemetery' (Ballade au cimetière) #'Phantom's Theme' (Thème du Fantôme) #'Into the Pit' (Dans la fournaise) #'The Forge Battle' (Bataille de la forge) #'Exploring the Mine' (Dans la mine) #'Heart of Darkness' (Cœur des ténèbres) #'Theme with No Name 1' (Thème sans nom 1) #'Theme with No Name 2' (Thème sans nom 2) #'Theme with No Name 3' (Thème sans nom 3) #'Bowser's Theme' (Thème de Bowser) Extension #'Welcome to the Island!' (1'') #'Lagoon Promenade''' (1'') #'Banana Battles''' (1'') #'Reef Lovin`''' (1'') #'Beef on the Reef''' (1'') #'Midboss Melody''' (1'') #'Jungle Jingle''' (1'') #'Jungle Joust''' (1'') #'Plunge in the Dungeon''' (1'') #'Dungeon Dispute''' (1'') #'Jungle Jabber''' (1'') #'Requiem for a Kong?' (''1) Mario Party (Yasunori Mitsuda) *'Opening' (オープニング, Ouverture) *'Mario Party Theme' (マリオパーティのテーマ, Air de Mario Party) *'Playing the Game' (ゲームのあそびかた, Jouer au jeu) *'Peaceful Mushroom Village' (のどかなキノコむら, Village champignon calme) *'Mushroom Bank Theme' (キノコバンクのテーマ, Air banque champignon) *'Option House Theme' (オプションハウスのテーマ, Air maison des options) *'Mushroom Shop Theme' (キノコショップのテーマ, Air boutique chamignon) *'Mini-Game House Theme' (ミニゲームハウスのテーマ, Air maison des mini-jeux) *'Traveling The Warp Pipe' (たびだちのワープどかん, Utiliser le tuyau Warp) *'Adventure Begins' (ぼうけんのはじまり, Début de l'aventure) *'Where Have the Stars Gone?' (スターはどこに？, Où sont passées les étoiles ?) *'Jungle Adventure' (ドンキーのジャングルアドベンチャー, Aventure dans la jungle) *'Birthday Cake' (ピーチのバースデーケーキ, Gâteau d'anniversaire) *'Tropical Island' (ヨッシーのトロピカルアイランド, Île tropicale) *'Battle Canyon' (ワリオのバトルキャニオン, Ravin guerrier) *'Engine Room' (ルイージのエンジンルーム, Salle des machines) *'Rainbow Castle' (マリオのレインボーキャッスル, Château arc-en-ciel) *'Play a Mini-Game!' (ミニゲームをはじめよう！, Joue à un mini-jeu!) *'In the Mushroom Forest' (キノコのもりで, La forêt champignon) *'Ducking and Dodging' (よけてかわして, Plonger et esquiver) *'Full of Danger' (きけんがいっぱい, Beaucoup de dangers) *'The Wide, Wide Ocean' (うみはひろいよ, L'océan infini) *'Coins of the World' (よのなかコインさ, Pièces du monde) *'Taking Coins' (コインいただき, Prendre des pièces) *'Let's Go Lightly' (スイスイいこうよ, Soyons des lumières) *'Faster Than All' (だれよりもはやく, Le plus rapide de tous) *'The Room Underground' (ちかのこべやで, La salle souterraine) *'Slowly, Slowly' (じわりじわりと, Doucement, doucement) *'Can it be done?' (できるかな？, Est-ce faisable ?) *'Dodging Danger' (きけんをかわそう, Esquiver le danger) *'Saving Courage' (ゆうきをためそう, Du courage en réserve) *'Move to the Mambo!' (ノリノリマンボ！, Bouge sur le mambo !) (exclu JP et EURO) *'Let's Limbo!' (レッツ リンボー！, Dansons le limbo !) *'Hit or Miss Chance Game' (いちかばちかのチャンスゲーム, Un jeu impitoyable) *'Koopa Troopa Theme' (ノコノコのテーマ, Air de Koopa Troopa) *'Bowser's Theme' (クッパのテーマ, Air de Bowser) *'Outcome of Adventure' (ぼうけんのけっか, Épilogue de l'adventure) *'Magma Mountain' (クッパのマグママウンテン, Volcan) *'The Power of Stars' (スターのちから, La force des étoiles) *'Ending' (エンディング, Fin) *'Mini-Game Stadium Theme' (ミニゲームスタジアムのテーマ, Air stade des mini-jeux) *'Mini-Game Island Theme' (ミニゲームアイランドのテーマ, Air île des mini-jeux) *'The Stolen Star' (うばわれたスター, L'étoile volée) *'Where's the Star?' (スターはどこ？, Où est l'étoile ?) *'Eternal Star' (えいえんのスター, Étoile éternelle) *'Everyone's a Super Star!' (みんなスーパースター！, Tous des héros !) Mario Party 2 (Kazuhiko Sawaguchi/'Shohei Bando'/'Hironao Yamamoto'/"Yasunori Mitsuda") Theme Park Themes *'Pirate Land' (パイレーツランド, Pays Pirate) *'Western Land' (ウエスタンランド, Pays Western) *'Space Land' (スペースランド, Pays Espace) *'Mystery Land' (ミステリーランド, Pays Mystère) *'Horror Land' (ホラーランド, Pays Horreur) *'Mini-Game Land' (ミニゲームランド, Pays Mini-Jeu) *'Rules Land' (ルールランド, Pays des Règles) In the Theme Parks *'Adventure Begins' (ぼうけんのはじまり, Aventure commence) *'The Way to Play' (こんなかんじだよ, Comment jouer) *'Star Spot' (スターのばしょ, Emplacement étoile) *'Bowser's Theme' (クッパのテーマ, Thème Bowser) *'I Can Do It!' (やるぞ！, J'y arriverai!) *'Chance Time' (チャンスタイム, Temps de la Chance) *'A Ways to Go' (まだまだいくよー, Comment faire) *'Duel!' (けっとうだー！, Duel!) *'The Adventure Ends' (ぼうけんのおわり, Aventure-fin) *'Ending' (エンディング, Fin) *'The Star Appears' (スターとうじょう, Une étoile apparaît) *'Bowser Appears' (クッパとうじょう, Bowser apparaît) Minigames Vol.1 *'Let the Game Begin' (ミニゲームがはじまるよ, Le jeu commence) *'Going for the Coins' (コインにむちゅう, Vers les pièces) *'Not Gonna Lose' (まけるもんか, Défaite impossible) *'Keepin' on the Path' (それでもつづくよ, Sur le chemin) *'Couldn't be Better' (きぶんはさいこう！, Le paradis) *'Know What I Mean?' (わかるかな？, T'as compris?) *'That's All of It' (これがすべてさ, C'est tout) *'Let's Have Some Fun' (ゆかいにやろうよ, On va bien rire) *'The Blue Skies Yonder' (あおぞらのかなたへ, Le ciel bleu) Minigames Vol.2 *'Going Somewhere' (どこまでもいこう, On va quelque part) *'No Fright, no Fear' (こわくなんかないよ, Pas peur) *'Don't Look Back' (ふりかえらないで, Sans regrets) *'Get an Item' (アイテムゲット！, Un objet) *'This Way That' (あっちこっちも, De cette façon) *'Walking Underwater' (すいちゅうおさんぽ, Marche sous-marine) *'Spinning Polka' (くるくるポルカ, Polka!!!) *'How Many' (なんまいいれた？, Combien) *'Take the Coin' (コインをどうぞ, Prends la pièce) Title, etc. *'Go Lucky' (げんきにいこう！, Chance) *'Story One' (ストーリーしょうかい1, Histoire 1) *'Story Two' (ストーリーしょうかい2, Histoire 2) *'Story Three' (ストーリーしょうかい3, Histoire 3) *'Welcome to Mario Land' (ようこそマリオランド, Bienvenue Mario) *'Laboratory' (けんきゅうじょ, Laboratoire) *'In the Pipe' (ドカンのなか, Dans le tuyau) Mini-Game Land Vol.1 *'Woody' (キノキオ, Woody) *'Mini-Game Park' (ミニゲームパーク, Parc Mini-Jeu) *'Mini-Game Stadium' (ミニゲームスタジアム, Stade Mini-Jeu) Mini-Game Land Vol.2 *'Coaster' (ミニゲームコースター1, Montagne russe) *'Coaster (Double Mix)' (ミニゲームコースター2, Montagne Double Mix) *'Coaster (Single Mix)' (ミニゲームコースター3, Montagne Single Mix) *'Coaster (Hip Hop Mix)' (ミニゲームコースター4, Montagne Hip Hop Mix) *'Coaster (Duo Mix)' (ミニゲームコースター5, Montagne Duo Mix) *'Coaster (Hermit Mix)' (ミニゲームコースター6, Montagne Hermit Mix) *'Coaster (Speed Mix)' (ミニゲームコースター7, Montagne Speed Mix) *'Coaster (Survival Mix)' (ミニゲームコースター8, Montagne Survival Mix) Bonus *'Bowser Land' (クッパランド, Pays Bowser) *'Bowser Parade' (クッパパレード, Parade Bowser) *'Credits' (スタッフロール, Générique) Mario Party 3 (Ichiro Shimakura) Start *'Select File' (ファイルセレクト, Choisir fichier) *'Star Lift' (スターリフト, Ascenseur étoile) *'Rules Map' (ルールマップ, Carte règles) Peach's Castle *'Castle Grounds' (おしろのひろば, Cour du Château) *'Inside the Castle' (おしろのなか, Dans le Château) Mini-Game Room *'Free-Play Room' (フリープレイルーム, Salle du Libre-Jeu) *'Battle Room' (バトルルーム, Salle de Combat) *'Game Guy's Room' (ギャンブルルーム, Salle de Maskash) Battle Royal *'Chilly Waters' (ひえひえレイク, Eaux Glagla) *'Deep Bloober Sea' (ブクブクしんかい, Mer de Bloober) *'Spiny Desert' (ジリジリさばく, Désert Épineux) *'Woody Woods' (グルグルのもり, Bois de Woody) *'Creepy Cavern' (ドキドキどうくつ, Caverne Kikrain) *'Waluigi's Island' (ワルイージとう, Île de Waluigi) Duel *'Good Luck!' (みんなガンバレ!, Bonne chance!) *'The Winner is... Me!' (かつのは…ボクさ!, Le gagnant est... Moi !) *'The Winner is... ME!' (かつのは…わたし!, Le gagnant est... MOI !) Other Board Items *'The Adventure Begins!' (ぼうけんのはじまり, L'aventure commence) *'Here's the Star' (スターはこちら, Voici l'étoile) *'Commence Attack!' (こうげきかいし!, Débutez l'attaque !) *'Bowser Event' (クッパイベント!, Évènement Bowser) *'Still Going' (まだまだいくよ, Ça continue) *'The Adventure Ends' (ぼうけんのおわり, Fin de l'aventure) Mini-Game 1 *'Begin Mini-Game' (ミニゲームのはじまり, Début du Mini-Jeu) *'Start Battle' (バトルスタート, Début du Combat) *'Mini-Game End 1' (ミニゲームおしまい1, Fin Mini-Jeu 1) *'Mini-Game End 2' (ミニゲームおしまい2, Fin Mini-Jeu 2) *'Mini-Game End 3' (ミニゲームおしまい3, Fin Mini-Jeu 3) *'Game Guy Winner!' (ギャンブルかった!, Maskash gagne !) *'Game Guy Loser...' (ギャンブルまけた…, Maskache perd...) Mini-Game 2 *'Aim' (ねらいをさだめて, Viser) *'Don't Hurry' (あせらずいこう, Pas de "pression") *'Panic!' (おおあわて!, Panique !) *'Fighting Spirit' (がんばるココロ, Esprit combatif) *'Got It?' (わかるかな?, Tu l'as ?) *'Let's Get a Move On' (とばしていこう, On se bouge !) *'Looking Ahead' (そのさきをめざして, Droit devant) *'Big Trouble!' (だいピンチ!, Gros danger !) Mini-Game 3 *'What To Do!?!' (どうしよう!?, Que faire ?!?) *'Mustn't Panic' (あわてちゃダメよ, Pas de panique) *'Nice and Easy' (スイスイこなそう, Cool et facile) *'On Your Toes' (テキパキいこう, En alerte) *'Item Mini-Game' (アイテムミニゲーム, Mini-Jeu objet) *'Game Guy Mini-Game' (ギャンブルミニゲーム, Mini-Jeu Maskash) *'Chance Time' (チャンスミニゲーム, Jeu Destin) *'Stardust Battle' (スターダストバトル, Combat Céleste) Story Cinema *'Preparations' (ぼうけんのじゅんび, Préparatifs) *'Prologue 1' (プロローグ1, Prologue 1) *'Prologue 2' (プロローグ2, Prologue 2) *'Prologue 3' (プロローグ3, Prologue 3) *'Victory!' (しょうぶだ!, Victoire !) *'Foolish Bowser' (おまぬけクッパ, Bowser fou) *'Defeat...' (まけ…, Défaite...) Other Cinemas *'Heeeere's Waluigi!' (ワルイージとうじょう!, Et voiciiiiii Waluigi !) *'Vs. Millennium Star' (VSミレニアムスター, Vs. Étoile Millénaire) *'The End' (エンディング, Fin) *'Staff Credits' (スタッフロール, Crédits) Bonus *'Genie's Theme' (キノコまじんのテーマ, Thème du Génie) *'Jeanie's Theme' (キノコまじょのテーマ, Thème de Jeanie) *'Game Guy Dance' (ヘイホーダンス, Danse de Maskash) *'Mushroom Power-Up!' (キノコでパワーアップ!, Puissance Champi !) Mario Party 4 (Ichiro Shimakura) The Start *'Mario Party' (マリオパーティ, Mario Party) *'How Do I Get In?' (どこからはいる？, Comment entrer ?) *'Play a Lot!' (たくさんあそぼう, Joue beaucoup !) *'Try Everything' (いろいろためそう, Essaye tout) *'Valuable Treasure' (だいじなたからもの, Trésor précieux) *'Into the Cube' (キューブのおくへ, Dans le Cube) *'Start the Party' (パーティをはじめよう, Commencer partie) *'How to Play MP' (マリパのあそびかた, Jouer à MP ?) Board 1 *'It's Party Time' (ようこそパーティへ！, La fête commence) *'Are You Ready?' (じゅんびはＯＫ？, Prêt ?) *'Here's the Star' (スターはここだよ, Voici l'étoile) *'Start the Battle' (バトルスタート！, Débuter le Combat !) *'Where the Coins Go' (コインのゆくえ, Où les pièces vont) *'The Genie Appears' (まじんあらわる, Voici le Génie !) *'The Boo House' (よこどりのやかた, La Maison de Boo) *'Buy an Item' (アイテムかっちゃおう, Acheter un objet) *'Lucky Lottery' (くじやでうんだめし, Loterie) Board 2 *'He's Coming' (あいつがやってくる？, Il arrive !) *'He's Here' (あいつがやってきた！, Le voici !) *'Koopa Kid's Gag' (ミニクッパのいたずら, Blague Mini Bowser) *'5 Turns Left' (のこり５ターン！, Il reste 5 tours !) *'Get an Item' (アイテムゲット！, Gagne un objet!) *'Get a Star' (スターゲット！, Gagne une étoile !) *'We Got Doubles' (ゾロめがでました, Un doublet) *'Jackpot' (なんと！おおあたり！, Jackpot !) *'Good Job' (おつかれさま！, Bien joué !) *'You're the Star' (きみこそスターだ！, T'es trop cool !) Map 1 *'Midway Madness' (わくわくパーティ, Aventura Parc) *'Merry-Go-Round' (メリーゴーラウンド, Mini-Manège) *'Space Rocket' (アミダロケット, Lance-Fusées) *'Roller Coaster' (ジェットコースター, Montagnes Russes) Map 2 *'Greedy Gala' (どきどきパーティ, Casino Goomba) *'Coin Slot' (コインスロット, Machine à Sous) *'Goomba Poker' (クリボーポーカー, Derviche Goomba) *'Chip Cart' (チップカート, Jeton tamponneur) Map 3 *'Jungle Jam' (はらはらパーティ, Jungle Maskass) *'Dashing Shy Guy' (ゼンマイヘイホー, Super Maskass) *'Rumble Item' (ぶらぶらアイテム, Arbre Enchanté) *'Ride Klepto' (ジャンゴにのって, Vol de Klepto) *'Chant to the Idol' (おいのりはらはら, Oracle Maskass) *'Happy Stone Shy Guy' (よろこびヘイヘイホー, Maskass qui rit) *'Sad Stone Shy Guy' (かなしみへイヘイホー, Maskass qui pleure) Map 4 *'Boo's Haunted Bash' (ひやひやパーティ, Bal Boorlesque) *'Item Trumpet' (アイテムトランペット, Trompette Magique) *'Boo and the Piano' (テレサとピアノ, Rythme & Boo) *'Big Boo' (おやかたテレサ！, Big Boo !) *'Mystery Train' (ミステリーれっしゃ, Le Train Fantôme) Map 5 *'Seaside Soirée' (うきうきパーティ, Soirée Koopa Cabana) *'Watermelon Item' (スイカでアイテム, Éclate la Pastèque) *'Tropical Fishing' (うきうきフィッシング, Pêche Tropicale) *'Ride the Dolphin' (のっかれイルカ, Nage avec le Dauphin) Map 6 *'Gnarly Party' (クッパパーティ, Méga Teuf) *'Koopa Kid Shuffle' (ミニクッパシャッフル, Tour Mini Bowser) *'Stop Bullet Bill' (ストップ！キラー！, Arrête Bill Balle !) Mini-Games 1 *'Play Mini-Games' (あそぼうミニゲーム, Joue aux Mini-Jeux) *'Here's the Ranking' (じゅんいはこちら, Voici le classement) *'Twist and Shake' (ゆらゆらふらふら, Tourne & tremble) *'Swaying Gently' (すいすいゆったり, Douce balade) *'Slowly Yet Surely' (あわてずゆっくり, Doucement mais...) *'Hurry! Hurry!' (いそげ！いそげ！, Dépêche-toi !) *'Try Hard, Folks' (みんながんばれ, Essayez les gars !) *'Loud and Sweet' (ゆかいにドタバタ, Doux et fort) *'Heart-Pumping' (しんぞうドキドキ, Émouvant) *'Full of Vigor' (げんきいっぱい, Plein de vigueur !) Mini-Games 2 *'Languid Cold Sweat' (ひやあせタラリ, Sueurs froides) *'Fortunes Turn' (ミラクルピンボール！, Destinée !) *'Play with Bowser' (クッパとあそぶのだ！, Joue avec Bowser !) *'How Many?' (なんまいあるかな？, Combien ?) *'Go Calmly' (おちついていこう, Vas-y calmement) *'You Did It' (やったね, Tu as réussi !) *'Ha Ha Ha!' (あらあらトホホ, Ha ha ha !) *'It's a Draw' (ひきわけでポン, Match nul !) *'Let the Race Begin' (レースがはじまるよ, La course !) Story Mini-Games *'Don't Fear the Duel' (しょうぶはあわです, Pas peur du duel) *'Challenge' (しょうぶ！, Challenge !) *'Duel with Boo' (テレサとしょうぶ！, Duel avec Boo !) *'At Last' (いよいよ…, Enfin) *'The Long Road Up' (ながいみちのり, La longue route) *'The Final Duel' (さいごのしょうぶ！, Le Duel Final) *'You Finally Did It' (とうとうやったね！, Enfin, tu as réussi !) Story Demo *'March of Victory' (しょうりのマーチ, Marche de la victoire) *'Presents Soon' (プレゼントはもうすぐ, Présente bientôt !) *'Perfect!' (おみごと！, Parfait !) *'Oh, No! You Lost' (まけてがっかり, Oh non, tu as perdu !) *'To The Final Duel' (さいごのしょうぶへ, Vers le duel final) *'His True Feelings' (あいつのまごころ, Vrais sentiments) *'You Got a Present' (プレゼントゲット！, Tu as un cadeau !) *'Many Thanks' (たくさんのありがとう, Merci beaucoup) Extra Room *'The Fun Room' (おたのしみのへや, Salle du Bonheur) *'Mega & Mini Boards' (でかちびボード, Carte Méga Brutus) Mario Party Advance (Ichiro Shimakura/Yoshimasa Ikeda) Mario Party 5 (Aya Tanaka) Besoin d'aide pour les noms FR Opening BGM *'Dream Party' (ゆめのパーティ！, Fête des Rêves !) *'Dream Memories' (ゆめのきおく, Souvenirs du Rêve) *'Inside the Dream' (ゆめのなかへ, Dans le Rêve) *'Start of the Dream' (ゆめのはじまり, Début du Rêve) Board BGM 1 *'Dream Country!' (ようこそ！　ゆめのくに, ???) *'Tell Me How to Play!' (おしえて！　あそびかた, ???) *'Lots of Toys' (おもちゃがいっぱい, ???) *'Sky Presents' (そらからのおくりもの, ???) *'An Adventurer' (きみはぼうけんか, ???) *'Happy Seafloor' (ようきなうみのそこ, ???) *'Space Match' (うちゅうのテーマ, ???) *'In a Strange Land' (おかしのくにで, ???) *'Bowser's Dream' (クッパのゆめ, ???) *'Dream Finale' (ゆめのフィナーレ, ???) *'Who's First?' (いちばんはだれだ？, ???) *'You're the Star!' (きみこそスターだ！, ???) Board BGM 2 *'Where's the Star?' (スターはどこに？, ???) *'Battle Mini-Game' (げきとつ！　ミニゲーム, ???) *'Bowser Appears' (クッパあらわる！, ???) *'Please, DK!' (たのむぜ！　ＤＫ, ???) *'Doubtful Chance' (おもわぬチャンス？, ???) *'Wiggler Transforms' (へんしんハナチャン, ???) *'Chain Chomp Rage' (ワンワンおおあばれ, ???) *'Last Five Turns!' (ラスト５ターン！, ???) *'The Star Is Yours!' (スターはきみのもの, ???) *'A Bit of Happiness' (ちょっとしたしあわせ, ???) *'A Lot of Happiness' (たいへんなしあわせ, ???) *'Confusion' (まぎらわしくて, ???) *'Tiresome Bowser' (しのびよるクッパ, ???) Story BGM *'Bowser's Scheme' (クッパのたくらみ, Le Plan de Bowser) *'Where to Next ?' (つぎはどこへ？, Et Maintenant ?) *'Koopa Kid Offspring' (ぶんしん！　ミニクッパ, Les Mini Bowser) *'Dizzy Head' (あたまがクラクラ, 36 Chandelles) *'Bowser's Sour Grapes' (クッパのまけおしみ, Mauvais Joueur) *'Well Done! Clear!' (あっぱれ！　クリアー, Bravo ! Gagné !) *'Chase Bowser' (クッパをおって, Poursuis Bowser) *'Final Test' (さいごのしれん, Dernière Épreuve) *'Bowser Laughs' (クッパはわらう, Bowser rigole !) *'Big Bowser Battle!' (たいけつ！　だいクッパ, Affronte Bowser !) *'End of Bowser's Dream' (クッパのゆめのおわり, Rêve de Bowser fini) *'Your Dream Comes True' (ゆめのかなうとき, Rêve exaucé) *'Everybody's Dream' (いつかみんなのゆめが, Tous les Rêves...) *'What's Your Rank?' (きみのランクは？, Ton Classement ?) Mini-Game BGM 1 *'Ready... Ok?' (じゅんびはＯＫ？, Prêts ?) *'Battle Results' (たたかいのけっか, Résultats Combat) *'In Great Fear' (おっかなびっくり, Grande Crainte) *'In Calm Water' (すいすいみずのなか, En Eaux Calmes) *'Exciting Walk' (うきうきおさんぽ, Joyeuse Promenade) *'Everybody Party' (みんなでおおさわぎ, Agitation générale) *'Rolling About' (あちこちキョロキョロ, Par-ici, par-là...) *'Bustling Noisily' (あわててドタバタ, Précipitation) *'Move Happily' (ゆかいにいこう, Dans la Joie !) *'Nervous Tension' (ハラハラドキドキ, Pression, Pression !) *'Danger Abounds' (きけんがいっぱい, En plein Danger) *'Serious Competition' (しんけんしょうぶだ, Partie sérieuse) *'Battle Wasteland' (たたかいのこうや, Désert Combat) *'Midday Showdown' (まひるのたいけつ, Combat de Midi) Mini-Game BGM 2 *'Bad Bowser Castle' (りふじんクッパじょう, Incroyable Bowser) *'DK Chance!' (ＤＫ　チャンス, Chance DK !) *'Piranha Metal' (ヘビメタパックン, Metal Piranha) *'Piranha Swing' (スウィングパックン, Swing Piranha) *'Piranha Ballad' (バラードパックン, Ballade Piranha) *'How Far?' (どこまでいくかな？, Jusqu'où ?) *'Did It! Mini-Game' (やったね！, Mini-Jeu fini !) *'You Lost! Bummer...' (まけてがっかり, T'as perdu ! Hooou...) *'It's a Tie' (あいこでざんねん, Égalité, dommage !) *'You're Pretty Good!' (なかなかやるね！, Pas Mal) Mini-Game BGM 3 *'Tournament Mini-Game' (かちぬけミニゲーム, Tournoi Mini-Jeux) *'White-Hot Circuit' (はくねつのサーキット, Un Circuit en Feu) *'Battle Match' (たたかいのマーチ, Marche guerrière) *'Sign Attack' (パズルにアタック, L'Attaque Panneaux) *'End of the Battle' (たたかいのはてに, Fin du Combat) *'Successful Battle' (たたかいのうまくいった, Victoire !) *'Fight Fair' (せいせいどうどう, Magnifique !) *'Cheerful Studio' (うきうきスタジオ, Studio Joyeux !) *'How About a Card?' (カードはいかが？, Partie de Cartes ?) *'Card Party!' (カードパーティ！, Partie de Cartes !) Super Duel Mode BGM *'Secret Garage' (ひみつのガレージ, ???) *'Machine Complete' (かんせい！マッシーン, ???) *'Start Battle' (たたかいのひぶた, ???) *'Knock 'Em Out' (たおせ！ライバル, ???) *'Plunder' (うばえ！フラッグ, ???) *'Rabbit' (ねらえ！ラビット, ???) *'You're Invincible' (きみはムテキさ, ???) *'Burning Challenger' (もえよちょうせんしゃ, ???) *'We're the Champs' (われこそチャンプ, ???) Mario Party 6 (Shinya Ohtouge/Hironobu Yahata) Mario Party 6 Songs *'Here We Go' (プロローグ, C'est parti !) *'Party Music' (ひるとよるのパーティ！, Musique de Fête) *'Setting Up' (マリパであそぼう, Préparation) *'Time to Play' (どこであそぼう, Temps de Jouer) *'Brighton and Twila Song' (ソルルとルルナ, Célestin, Séléna) *'Brighton Theme' (オレがソルルだぞ！, Thème de Célestin) *'Twila Theme' (わたしがルルナだよ！, Thème de Séléna) Party Mode Sounds 1 *'Brighton's Explanation' (おしえてソルル, Explications de Céléstin) *'Twila's Explanation' (おしえてルルナ, Explications de Séléna) *'Board Party' (ボードであそぼう, Fête sur le Plateau) *'Five Turns Left' (あと５ターンだよ！, Encore Cinq Tours) *'Star Space' (スターはかがやく, Case Étoile) *'Getting a Star' (スターをゲット！, Une Étoile!) *'Winner' (ゆうしょうは？？, Vainqueur) *'Champ' (ゆうしょうは！！, Champion) *'Playing Together' (そろっておめでとう１, Jouer Ensemble) *'Winning Together' (そろっておめでとう２, Gagner Ensemble) *'Round of Miracles' (ミラクルチャンス, Ironie du Sort) *'Boo Attack' (テレサのよこどり, Attaque de Boo) *'Party's Over' (パーティしゅうりょう, Partie Terminée) Party Mode Sounds 2 *'Towering Treetop' (昼アスレチックツリー, Arbre à Malice) *'Evening Treetop' (夜アスレチックツリー, Arbre du Soir) *'E. Gadd's Garage' (昼トラップファクトリー, Hangar K. Tastroff) *'Night at the Garage' (夜トラップファクトリー, Nuit au Hangar) *'Faire Square' (昼フォーチュンタウン, Quartier Fortuno) *'Square at Night' (夜フォーチュンタウン, Quartier de Nuit) *'Snowflake Lake' (昼バトルマウンテン, Lac Flocon) *'Snowy Night' (夜バトルマウンテン, Neige Nocturne) *'Castaway Bay' (昼ワンダーアイランド, Baie Perdition) *'Night on the Bay' (夜ワンダーアイランド, Baie Obscure) *'Clockwork Castle' (昼チェイスキャッスル, Château Rouages) *'Night at the Castle' (夜チェイスキャッスル, Soirée au Château) Solo Mode Sounds *'Thristy Gulch' (はらはらキャニオン, Ravin de la Soif) *'Astro Avenue' (めざせオーロラロード, Avenue Astro) *'Infernal Tower' (のぼれ！クッパタワー, Tour de Bowser) *'Way to Go' (がんばったね！, Courage!) *'Too Bad' (つぎはがんばれ, Dommage) *'Special Gift' (ごほうびゲット！, Cadeau Spécial) Mini-game Mode Sounds *'Mini-game Tour' (フリープレイでゆこう, Bus Mini-Jeux) *'Battle Bridge' (かちぬけブリッジ, Pont de Combat) *'Decathlon Park' (みんなでデカスロン, Parc Décathlon) *'Endurance Alley' (ちょうてんをめざせ, Grotte d'Endurance) *'Treetop Bingo' (きのうえでビンゴ, Bingo des Cimes) *'Excellent' (よくできました！, Excellent) *'Break Time' (ほっとひといき, Petite Pause) *'Long Road' (まだまだ, Long Chemin) *'Really Long Road' (まだまだまだ, Très Long Chemin) *'Almost-endless Road' (まだまだまだまだ, Chemin Interminable) *'Up High' (ながいみちのり, Très Haut) *'Pushing the Limit' (てんくうじょう, Repousser les Limites) *'100 Wins in a Row' (はてをめざして, 100 Victoires) Mini-game Sounds 1 *'Warming Up' (とうとうついたぞ！, Échauffement) *'Frantic' (じゅんびたいそう, Frénésie) *'Jazzy' (どっちもこっちも, Jazz) *'Doom and Gloom' (こわいよ～こないで, Destin Obscur) *'Tenacious' (それいけ！やれいけ！, Tenace) *'Blissful' (ほのぼのゆらゆら, Heureux) *'Pumped Up' (じりじりいらいら, Gonflé à Bloc) *'Laid-back' (のんびりふわふわ, Détendu) *'Relaxed' (ひろびろのびのび, Relax) *'Upbeat' (ぽこぽこすかすか, Optimiste) *'Amusing' (ふらふらよれよれ, Amusant) *'Slow and Steady' (じっくりゆっくり, Rythme Lent) *'Fast and Furious' (みんなとみんなで, Rythme Effréné) Mini-game Sounds 2 *'Night Duel' (よるでデュエル, Duel Nocturne) *'Time to Duel' (こうじょうでデュエル, Petit Duel) *'Dueling for Prizes' (うちゅうでデュエル, Enjeu Duel) *'Gaming With Bowser' (クッパとあそぼう？, Jouer avec Bowser) *'Gaming With DK' (ドンキーとあそぼう, Jouer avec DK) *'Success' (やったね！, Succès) *'Winning' (かったね！, Gagné) *'Losing' (かられた！, Perdu) *'Bad News' (やられた！, Mauvaises Nouvelles) *'Taking a Break' (ひとやすみ, Prendre une Pause) Mini-game Sounds 3 *'Seer Terror' (クッパのうらない, Divination Bowser) *'Slam Dunk' (わくわくバスケット, Dunk) *'Maze Jam' (めいろへようこそ, Dédale) *'Maze Manufactory' (めいろファクトリー, Fabrique de Labyrinthes) *'Block Star 1' (つなげてピンチ, Blocs Étoilés (1)) *'Block Star 2' (つなげすぎだね, Blocs Étoilés (2)) *'Block Star 3' (つなげすぎてピンチ, Blocs Étoilés (3)) Speak Up Sounds *'Speak Up Theme' (クイズにようこそ！, Quiz Micro) *'Quiz Song' (クイズであそぼう, Chanson du Quiz) *'Bowser Quiz' (クイズもクッパで！, Quiz Bowser) *'Quiz Master' (クイズでいちばん！, Maître Quiz) *'Well Done' (きみがクイズおうだ！, As du Quiz) *'Question Music 1' (えいぞうわかるかな？, Musique Question (1)) *'Question Music 2' (かぞえてわかるかな？, Musique Question (2)) *'Question Music 3' (おぼえてわかるかな？, Musique Question (3)) *'Question Music 4' (くらべてわかるかな？, Musique Question (4)) *'Question Music 5' (いろいろわかるかな？, Musique Question (5)) *'Fun Times' (あてるのだー！, La Fête) Star Sprint Sounds *'Meadow Road' (まるたでゴーゴー, Sentier Colchique) *'Dark Path' (くらやみでゴーゴー, Passage Obscur) *'Magma Flow' (マグマでゴーゴー, Coulée de Lave) *'Old School' (メタルでゴーゴー, À l'Ancienne) Star Bank Sounds *'Star Gathering' (スターをあつめて, Amasser des Étoiles) *'Miracle Book' (ふしぎなえほん, Livre des Miracles) *'Whoop It Up' (みんななかよし, Tous des Amis) *'Mario Party 6' (マリオパーティ６, Mario Party 6) Mario Party 7 (Shinya Ohtouge/Hironobu Yahata) Opening Themes *'Let's Go!' (みんな、でかけるよー, En avant !) *'Mario Party Theme' (マリオパーティ！, Thème de Mario Party) *'Adventure Awaits!' (どれであそぼう, De nouvelles aventures) *'Set Sail for Fun' (どこにいこうかな？, Larguons les amarres) *'Cruise Choices' (どうあそぼうかな？, Sélection croisière) Board Themes *'Sail the Canals' (ウキウキタウン, Grand Canal) *'Climb the Peak' (ゴーゴーマウンテン, Pic Pagode) *'Park It' (ハラハラさばく, Parc Sec Sec) *'Neon Nation' (キラキラシティ, Flash Vegas) *'Mill It Over' (ドキドキヴィレッジ, Moulinville) *'Inferno!' (グラグラキングダム, Les Îles Infernales !) Party Cruise Sounds 1 *'Take Me to Partytown' (パーティおしえて, Apprends-moi !) *'Get This Party Started' (パーティはじまるよ, C'est la fête !) *'Fun for All' (たのしくあそぶぞー, Tout le monde s'amuse) *'Twinkle, Little Star' (スターはここよろしく, Brille, petite étoile) *'A Star Is Born' (スターをゲット！, Une étoile est née) *'You Win!' (そろったよ！, Tu as gagné !) *'You Win More!' (そろった、そろったよ, Tu as encore gagné !) *'Minigame Madness' (ワクワクミニゲーム, La folie des Mini-Jeux) *'What's the Score?' (かったかな？まけたかな？, Quel est le score ?) *'Closing In' (あともうすこし…, Qui va l'emporter ?) *'The Afterparty' (パーティのけっかよろしく, L'after) *'Who Will Win?' (ゆうしょう？ドキドキ, Qui va gagner ?) *'Hail to the King' (ゆうしょう、やったー, Longue vie au roi) Party Cruise Sounds 2 *'Magic!' (なにかおこるぞ…, C'est magique !) *'It's a Duel' (よ～し、けっとうだ～！, C'est un duel !) *'The Mic Shuffle' (マイクであそぶぞ, Jouer avec le micro) *'Dk's Disco' (ドンキーさんじょう！, Disco DK) *'The Bowser Boogie' (クッパとうじょう！, Oh, non ! C'est Bowser !) *'Trouble Brewing' (いや～なよかん, Mauvais pressentiment) *'An Angry Bowser' (クッパいかりがちょうてん, Bowser est en colère...) *'Stop! Bowser Time!' (クッパのじかん, Stop ! Bowser Party !) *'Bowser's Rage' (クッパのいかり, La rage de Bowser) Solo Cruise Sounds *'Duelling Range' (たいけつのじゅんび, Prêts pour le duel) *'Minigames at Dawn' (デュエルはじまるよ, Un duel va commencer) *'The Duel Ends' (デュエルのけっかよろしく, La fin du duel) *'Bowser's Invitation' (クッパからのごしょうたい, L'invitation de Bowser) *'Bowser Castle Theme' (クッパのおしろ, Le Château de Bowser) *'The Koopa King Falls' (クッパにかったぞ！, La chute de Bowser) *'Number One' (ナンバーワン, Numéro un) *'A True Champion' (ゴージャスナンバーワン, Un vrai champion) Minigame Cruise Sounds *'The Free Play Sub' (フリープレイでうみのなか, Nage Libre) *'Volcano Peril' (あついあついバトル, Péril Volcanique) *'Pearl Hunt' (パールをさがそう, La Perle Rare) *'Waterfall Duel' (たきつぼのけっとう, Duel Aquatique) *'Decathlon Castle' (おしろでデットヒート, Château Décathlon) *'King of the River' (たからをさがして, Le Roi de la Rivière) *'Tough Luck' (たからさがしはたいへん１, Pas de veine 1) *'Tough Luck Reprise' (たからさがしはたいへん２, Pas de veine 2) *'The Tough Luck Remix' (たからさがしはたいへん３, Pas de veine 3) *'Dreaming of Riches' (たからはゆめのまたゆめ, Rêve de richesse) *'The Motherlode' (やった！たからものだ～, Le filon) Minigame Sounds 1 *'Ready, Set, Fun' (じゅんびはいいかい？, Êtes-vous prêts ?) *'Lazy Day Lollygag' (ゆっくりあせって, Jours tranquilles) *'Keep It Up' (どんどんすすめ！, Continue !) *'Fun in the Sun' (たのしくいこうよ, Amusons-nous !) *'Skyward Bound' (おおぞらのかなたに, Derrière le ciel) *'Don't Look Down' (つまずかないで, Ne regarde pas en bas !) *'Slow and Steady' (おびえずあわてず, Lentement mais sûrement) *'Darkness Rising' (くらやみのむこうに, Derrière les ténèbres) *'What a Mess!' (ひっちゃかめっちゃか, Quelle pagaille) *'Look Out!' (きをつけて！, Attention !) *'Cool as a Cucumber' (おちつけいそげ, Pas de soucis) *'Watch Yourself' (じょうずにあやつれ！, Prends garde à toi) *'Without a Care' (じっくりいこう, Prendre son temps) *'Time Grows Nigh' (じかんがないよ…, Le temps passe !) Minigame Sounds 2 *'Jump!' (みんなでとびだせ！, Saute !) *'Face-Off' (クッパとたいけつ, Confrontation) *'Bowser's Revenge' (クッパとみんなでたいけつ, Bowser est de retour !) *'Solo DK' (ドンキーとあそぶ, DK Solo) *'DK for All!' (ドンキーとみんなであそぶ, DK pour tous !) *'High Noon' (さいごのたいけつ！, L'heure de vérité) *'One Last Go' (さいごのがんばり！, Un dernier effort) *'The Race Begins' (レースがはじまるよ, La course commence) *'Faster! Faster!' (レースでゴーゴー, Plus vite ! Plus vite !) *'A Rare Minigame' (レアであそぼう, Un Mini-Jeu rare) *'It's a New Record!' (ニューレコード！, Un nouveau record !) *'Minigame Victory' (ミニゲームかち！, Victoire !) *'Minigame Defeat' (ミニゲームまけ！, Défaite !) *'Minigame Draw' (ミニゲームひきわけ…, Égalité !) Cruise Sound Collection *'Eight-Player Rumble' (８にんでたのしもう, Vibrer à huit) *'On the Ice' (８にんでこおりあそび, Sur la glace) *'Happy Memories' (たびのおもいで, Beaux souvenirs) *'Decision Makers' (いろいろきめるよ, Gros bonnets) *'The Last Hurrah' (クッパとふねとゆうぐれと, Hourra !) *'Many Thanks' (みんな、ありがとう！, Merci mille fois !) Mario Party DS (Shinya Ohtouge/Hironobu Yahata) Story Music *'One Dark Night' (あるよるのできごと..., Au cœur de la nuit...) *'What's That Light?' (あのひかりはいったい..., C'est quoi cette lumière ?) *'Here's Bowser!' (クッパがきたぞ！, Bowser est dans la place !) *'Back to Bowser' (いざ クッパのもとへ！！, Retour à Bowser) *'Go for it, Superstar' (めざせスーパースター！！, En avant, Superstar !) *'The Adventure Begins' (ぼうけんのはじまり, L'aventure commence) *'Where's That Star?' (スターはどこ？, Où est l'Étoile ?) *'How to Play' (ルールかくにんはここで, Principes de base) *'Wiggler's Garden Pest' (ハナチャンのなやみ, Mauvaise herbe chez Wiggler) *'Wiggler's Garden' (ハナチャンのガーデン, Jardin de Wiggler) *'Toadette's Request' (キノピコのおねがい, La requête de Toadette) *'Toadette's Music Room' (キノピコのおんがくしつ, Salle de Musique de Toadette) *'Diddy Needs Help' (こまったディディー, Diddy a besoin d'aide) *'DK's Stone Statue' (ドンキーコングのせきぞう, Statue de Pierre de DK) *'Down with Kamek' (ノコじいをたすけるぞ！, Kamek, tu fouettes !) *'Kamek's Library' (カメックのとしょかん, Étude de Kamek) *'Showdown with Bowser' (たいけつ！クッパ！, Duel contre Bowser) *'Bowser's Pinball Machine' (クッパのピンボール, Flipper de Bowser) *'Bowser Time!' (クッパイベントは..., Quart d'heure de Bowser !) *'Final 5 Frenzy' (ラスト5ターン！, Folie des 5 derniers tours !) *'Good Job, Everyone' (みんな、よかったね！, Bravo tout le monde !) *'Lucky Seven' (ラッキー7, 777) *'The Numbers Match' (すうじが そろった！, La bosse des maths) *'You Got a Star' (スターゲット！！, Étoile obtenue) *'Who Needs a Star?!' (いらないよ！ズター！, Qui veut une Étoile ?) *'Beat Him Down' (ヤツをたおす！！, Botte-lui les fesses !) *'You Got a Minigame' (ミニゲームゲット！！, Mini-Jeu obtenu) *'Until Next Time' (また、あそぼうね！, À une prochaine fois !) Games Music *'Tips for Success' (しょうりのヒント, Trucs & astuces) *'Into the Fairy Tale' (ときにはメルヘンに, Il était une fois...) *'Play Nicely, Everyone' (ほのぼのいこうよ！, Jeux de mains...) *'Fresh as Mint' (ミントのようなさわやかさ, Frais et dispo) *'The Pressure's On' (ハラハラしちゃう！, Tension palpable) *'Get Into It' (たてノリさ～♪, Entre dans la danse) *'Bouncing Around' (ノリノリ♪ノリノリ♪, Rebondissements) *'They're Neck and Neck' (デッドヒート！！！！, Au coude à coude) *'Contemplation' (じっくりまったり, Contemplation) *'Another Crazy Match' (きょうもドタバタ, Encore un match de folie) *'Boss Battle' (ボスへのちょうせん, Combat de boss) *'Think It Out' (ひらめきもじゅうよう, Réfléchis...) *'What's This Song?' (こ...このきょくは！！！！, C'est quoi cette chanson ?) *'Strike a Pose' (ポーズをキメよう！, Prends la pose) *'Ahhhhh!' (ジャ！！, Ahhhhh !) *'Easy Victory!' (らくしょうだね！！, Victoire facile !) *'How Could I Lose?' (まけたーくやしい！？, Comment ai-je pu perdre ?) *'A Draw?' (えー！？ひきわけー！？, Égalité ?) *'No Way! New Record?' (たっせい!?しんきろく！, Incroyable ! Un nouveau record ?) *'Who Came Out on Top?' (しょうりはだ～れ？, Qui c'est, le meilleur ?) *'Take Down the Boss' (ボスをやっつけろ！, Donne une leçon au boss !) *'You Beat Bowser' (やったクッパにかった！！, Défaite de Bowser) *'Duel? OK, It's On!' (いざ！？しょうぶ！, Un duel ? Et comment !) *'First or Last?' (せんこう？こうこう？, En premier ou en dernier ?) *'The Duel Is On!' (どっちがかつかな？, Le défi est lancé !) *'Desert Duel' (カラーテリトリー！, Duel au Soleil) *'Who Goes When?' (じゅんばんキメキメ！, À qui le tour ?) *'Teamwork Is Key!' (チームワークがかんじん, Vive le travail d'équipe !) *'Caught' (つーかまえた！！, Belle prise !) *'Who's the Victor?' (しょうぶのゆくえ, Qui a gagné ?) *'The Rocket Is Mine' (ロケットをもらい！, Cette fusée m'appartient !) *'Who's the Champ?' (ゆうしょうは、だれ？？？, Qui est le champion ?) *'Out-of-Reach Rocket' (だれもロケットにいけない..., Fusée hors d'atteinte) *'Who's the Superstar?' (スーパースターはだれ？, Qui est la Superstar ?) *'Congrats, Superstar!' (スーパースター！！！！, Bien joué, Superstar !) Miscellaneous Music *'Grand Opening' (はじまり・はじまり～！, Ouverture) *'Play Which Mode?' (どこのモードであそぶ？, Choisis un mode jeu.) *'The Story Begins' (ストーリーがはじまるよ, Le début de l'histoire) *'Let's Choose Settings' (いろいろきめよう, Mélodie des paramètres) *'Minigame Battle Time' (ミニゲームでバトル！, L'heure du combat) *'Boss Hunting' (ボスハンティング！！, Chasse au boss) *'Decathlon Time' (ミニゲームブリッジ！, L'heure du décathlon) *'Options' (たまにはのぞいてね♪, Chanson des options) *'An Item for You' (アイテムいただき！, Tu as un objet) *'Finally, You Got One' (ついに てにいれたぞ！, Il était temps !) *'Exciting Collection' (わくわくのコレクション, Le frisson de la collection) *'Present from the Staff' (スタッフからのプレゼント, Cadeau des développeurs) *'Illusory Rhythm' (まぼろしになったリズム, Rythme illusoire) *'Thanks a Lot' (Many thanks！, Merci beaucoup) Mario Party 8 (Yoshihiro Tsukahara) Welcome Music *'Welcome to Mario Party' (ようこそマリオパーティへ, Bienvenue à Mario Party) *'File Selection Theme' (データをえらんで, Choix du fichier) *'To the Star Carnival' (レッツ！スターカーニバル, Tous au carnaval !) *'Pick the Rules' (ルールをきめて, Choix des règles) Board Map Music *'Treetop Temple' (ジャングルパーク, Temple de la Jungle) *'Booty Boardwalk' (オーシャンロード, Îlot au Trésor) *'Haunted Hideaway' (ミステリーハウス, Manoir Hanté) *'Perplex Express' (ドリームエクスプレス, Marrant Express) *'Tycoon Town' (ハッピートウン, Cité des Hôtels) *'Warped Orbit' (スペースコロシアム, Station Mirobolante) Board Music 1 *'Board Start Theme' (わくわくボードスタート, Début de la partie 1) *'Here's the Star' (スターはここだよ, Voilà l'Étoile) *'Here's Your Chance' (チャンスがきたよ！, C'est votre chance !) *'Go for It!' (ガチンコでいくよ！, En avant !) *'Lucky Route!' (ラッキールートでウハウハ, Route de la Fortune 1) *'Do It, DK!' (たのむぜ！ドンキーコング, Merci, DK !) *'Bowser's Here' (クッパとうじょう！, Bowser passe à l'attaque !) *'We've Just Begun' (まだまだこれから, Ce n'est que le début) *'Who Won the Battle?' (たたかいのけっかは？, Résultats de la bataille) *'Who's the Winner?' (ゆうじょうしゃはだれ！？, Qui est le vainqueur ?) Board Music 2 *'You're the Winner' (ゆうしょうしゃはきみだ！, Vous êtes le vainqueur !) *'How to Play' (ボードのあそびかた, Comment jouer) *'He's Coming?!' (あいつがやってくる！？, Oh non, attention !) *'Help Arrives?' (すけっととうじょう？, Ah, l'aide !) *'Go to the Lucky Route' (ラッキールートへＧＯ！, Route de la Fortune 2) *'You Got a Star' (スターゲット！, Une Étoile gagnée !) *'How Lucky' (ちょっぴりラッキー！, Quelle chance !) *'So Lucky' (かなりラッキー！, Quel coup de bol !) *'The Board Begins' (ボードがはじまるよ！, Début de la partie 2) *'Last Chance' (ラストチャンスだよ！, Dernière chance !) Star Battle Music *'Star Battle Begins' (スターバトルがはじまるよ, Bataille Stellaire) *'Battle Winner' (バトルにしょうり！, Vainqueur de la Bataille) *'You Cleared It Safely' (じゅんちょうにクリア, Vous vous en êtes sorti !) *'Follow Bowser' (クッパをおいかけろ！, Suivez Bowser) *'All Cleared' (やったね！オールクリア, Vous avez réussi !) *'You're the Superstar!' (スーパースターはきみだ！, Vous êtes la superstar !) *'See You Later!' (またね！スターカーニバル, Revenez nous voir !) Minigame Music 1 *'How to Play Minigames' (ミニゲームのあそびかた, Instructions Mini-Jeux) *'Everyone's Running' (みんなでドタバタ！, Course effrénée) *'All Messed Up' (しっちゃかめっちゃか, Sans dessus dessous) *'Chase and Overtake' (おいつけ！おいこせ！, Poursuite ! Accélération !) *'An Unexpected Surprise' (おっかなびっくり, Une surprise... inattendue) *'Feelin' Cyber' (きぶんはサイバー, Monde virtuel) *'Happy-Go-Lucky' (ゆかいにいこうよ, Au petit bonheur) *'It's on Now' (いざ！しょうぶ！, C'est parti !) *'It's a Dead Heat' (みんなでデットヒート, Égalité !) Minigame Music 2 *'Challenge!' (じっくりチャレンジ, Défi !) *'Friendly Competition' (なかよくきょうそう, Compétition amicale) *'Proceed Without Fear' (おそれずにすすめ, N'ayez crainte !) *'Don't Miss This Chance' (チャンスをのがすな！, Une chance unique) *'Last Match' (さいごのたいけつ！, Ultime bataille) *'It's a New Record' (ニューレコードだ！, Nouveau record !) *'Minigame Winner' (かったよ！ミニゲーム, Vainqueur du Mini-Jeu !) *'So Sad to Lose' (まけてがっかり, Triste défaite) *'It's a Draw' (なかよくひきわけ, Match nul) Various Music 1 *'Free Play' (フリープレイ, Jeu Libre) *'Crown Showdown' (かちぬきバトル, Course à la Couronne) *'Flip-Out Frenzy' (クロスパネル, Échiquier Chic) *'Tic-Tac Drop' (ラインボール, Morpion des Champions) *'Congratulations' (ゆうしょう！おめでとう, Félicitations !) Various Music 2 *'Test for the Best 1' (アタックミニゲーム１, Dix Épreuves en Ballon 1) *'Test for the Best 2' (アタックミニゲーム２, Dix Épreuves en Ballon 2) *'Test for the Best 3' (アタックミニゲーム３, Dix Épreuves en Ballon 3) *'Good Job' (たいへんよくできました, Bien joué !) *'Not Bad' (ほどほどによくできました, Pas mal !) *'Try Harder' (もっとがんばりましょう, Essayez encore !) *'Extras Zone' (エクストラブース, Zone des Extras) *'Fun Bazaar' (おたのしみひろば, Bazar Bizarre) *'Carnival Parade' (おもちゃのパレード, Parade des Figurines) Mario Party 9 (Toshiki Aida/Ryosuke Asami) Menu Music *'Mario Party 9 Main Theme' (ようこそマリオパーティ９へ！, Mario Party 9, thème principal) *'Ready to (Mario) Party' (パーティのじゅんび, Que la fête commence !) *'Museum' (キノピオミュージアム, Musée Toad) *'A Starlit Sky' (きれいなほしぞら, Nuit étoilée) *'How to Play' (ボードのあそびかた, Règles du jeu) Stage Music Vol.1 *'The Beginning of an Adventure' (すべてのはじまり, En route pour l'aventure !) *'Let's Go!' (さぁはじまるよ！, C'est parti !) *'Welcome to Toad Road' (ようこそアドベンチャーロードへ, Bienvenue dans la vallée) *'Toad Road Theme' (アドベンチャーロードのテーマ, Randonnée dans la vallée) *'Welcome to Bob-omb Factory' (ようこそダイナマイトファクトリーへ, Bienvenue à la fabrique) *'Bob-omb Factory Theme' (ダイナマイトファクトリーのテーマ, Panique à la fabrique) *'Welcome to Boo's Horror Castle' (ようこそホラーキャッスルへ, Bienvenue au manoir) *'Boo's Horror Castle Theme' (ホラーキャッスルのテーマ, Cauchemar au manoir) *'Welcome to Blooper Beach' (ようこそトレジャーオーシャンへ, Bienvenue au lagon) *'Blooper Beach Theme' (トレジャーオーシャンのテーマ, Expédition au lagon) *'Welcome to Magma Mine' (ようこそパニックボルケーノへ, Bienvenue dans le cratère) *'Magma Mine Theme' (パニックボルケーノのテーマ, Galère dans le cratère) *'Welcome to Bowser Station' (ようこそクッパコロニーへ, Bienvenue dans l'espace) *'Bowser Station Theme' (クッパコロニーのテーマ, Bowser en apesanteur) *'Welcome to DK's Jungle Ruins' (ようこそDKジャングルへ, Bienvenue dans la jungle) *'DK's Jungle Ruins Theme' (DKジャングルのテーマ, Jungle DK) *'Battle Revolution' (たたかいのすえ, La bataille est finie) Stage Music Vol.2 *'Almost There!' (ラストチャンス, Encore un effort !) *'Select a Minigame!' (どのミニゲームであそぶ？, Choix du mini-jeu) *'Good Luck' (ラッキー！, Chance) *'Bad Luck' (アンラッキー…, Malchance) *'Move It!' (とにかくはやく！, En avant toute !) *'Look Closely' (よ～くみてね, Ayez l'œil !) *'Don't Panic!' (あせらないで！, Pas de panique !) *'We've Got Trouble!' (たいへん！, Problème en vue !) *'Prepare for Battle' (さぁバトルだ！, Au combat !) *'Bowser Jr. Appears!' (クッパJr.とうじょう！, Apparition de Bowser Jr.) *'Bowser Appears!' (クッパとうじょう！, Apparition de Bowser) *'Donkey Kong Appears!' (ドンキーコングとうじょう！, Apparition de Donkey Kong) *'Showdown' (いよいよたいけつ！, Bataille finale) *'Captain Event' (キャプテンイベント, En mission) *'Bowser's Plot' (クッパのたくらみ, Bowser a un plan) *'Success!' (やったね！, Victoire !) *'Awards Ceremony' (じゅしょうしき, Remise des prix) *'Bonus Stars Announcement!' (ボーナススターのはっぴょうです！, Par ici les étoiles bonus !) *'Superstar Announcement!' (スーパースターのはっぴょうです！, Nomination de la superstar !) *'You are the Superstar!' (スーパースターはあなた！！, Vous êtes la superstar !) *'Results Screen' (さいしゅうけっか, Classement final) Minigame Music Vol.1 *'Jump-Jump-Jumping' (ジャンジャンジャンプ, Boïng, boïng) *'Hit the Field' (レッツスポーツ！, Un peu de sport) *'Pandemonium' (はちゃめちゃ！, Pandémonium) *'How Strange!' (ふしぎだね, Étrange...) *'Fluff' (ふわふわ, Nuages tout doux) *'Hoopla' (わいわいがやがや, Le temps de la récolte) *'Fun Times' (たのしいね！, Récréation) *'Hurry Up!' (いそいで！, Soyez vifs !) *'Watch Out!' (あぶない！, Ça va faire mal) *'Freshen Up!' (そうかいにいこう！, À toute berzingue) *'Think About It' (じっくりかんがえて！, Défi neurones) Minigame Music Vol.2 *'What's This?' (なんだろう？, Faut suivre) *'You're Not Getting Away!' (にがすものか！, Pas d'échappatoire) *'Go Crazy!' (げんきよくね！, Des boutons à gogo) *'Be Careful!' (じっくりしんちょうにね, Attention !) *'Island Activities' (なんごくだね, Récréation tropicale) *'Don't Freeze!' (さむくてもがんばって！, Brrr !) *'Which Is It?' (どれかな？, Lequel est le bon ?) *'Can You Do It?' (うまくできるかな？, Prêts à relever le défi ?) *'Run!' (にげこめ！, Aux abris !) Minigame Music Vol.3 *'Heart-Pounding Thrills' (ハラハラドキドキ, Émotions fortes) *'Super-Duper Mario Bros.' (とってもスーパーなマリオブラザーズ, Les merveilleux frères Mario) *'Bowser Jr. Battle 1' (クッパJr.とのたいけつ！１, Combat contre Bowser Jr. 1) *'Bowser Jr. Battle 2' (クッパJr.とのたいけつ！２, Combat contre Bowser Jr. 2) *'Bowser Jr. Battle 3' (クッパJr.とのたいけつ！３, Combat contre Bowser Jr. 3) *'Bowser Jr. Battle 4' (クッパJr.とのたいけつ！４, Combat contre Bowser Jr. 4) *'Bowser Jr. Battle 5' (クッパJr.とのたいけつ！５, Combat contre Bowser Jr. 5) *'You Won!' (よし！かった！, Gagné !) *'Draw!' (ひきわけ～, Égalité !) *'Cleared!' (クリア！, Terminé !) *'Failed...' (しっぱい…, Perdu...) Minigame Music Vol.4 *'Tough Enemy' (てごわいあいて, Un dur à cuire) *'Now You've Done It!' (もう、おこったぞ！, Un dur à cuire en colère) *'Battle with Wiggler!' (ハナチャンとのたいけつ！, Combat contre Wiggler) *'Wiggler's Mad!' (ハナチャンがおこった！, La colère de Wiggler) *'Battle with King Bob-omb!' (ボムキングとのたいけつ！, Combat contre le Roi Bob-omb) *'King Bob-omb's Mad!' (ボムキングがおこった！, La colère du Roi Bob-omb) *'Battle with King Boo!' (キングテレサとのたいけつ！, Combat contre le Roi Boo) *'King Boo's Mad!' (キングテレサがおこった！, La colère de Roi Boo) *'Battle with Blooper!' (ゲッソーとのたいけつ！, Combat contre Bloups) *'Blooper's Mad!' (ゲッソーがおこった！, La colère de Bloups) *'Battle with Chain Chomp!' (ワンワンとのたいけつ！, Combat contre Chomp) *'Chain Chomp's Mad!' (ワンワンがおこった！, La colère de Chomp) *'Battle with Bowser Jr.!' (クッパJr.とのさいしゅうたいけつ !, Combat contre Bowser Jr.) *'Bowser Jr.'s Mad!' (クッパJr.がおこった！, La colère de Bowser Jr.) *'Battle with Bowser!' (クッパとのたいけつ！, Combat contre Bowser) *'Bowser's Mad!' (クッパがおこった！, La colère de Bowser) *'So Many Bananas!' (バナナがいっぱい！, Que de bananes !) *'Even More Bananas!' (バナナがもっといっぱい！, Encore plus de bananes !) Other Tracks *'Minigame Preparation' (ミニゲームのじゅんび, Préparation du mini-jeu) *'Dynamic Minigame' (ダイナミックミニゲーム, Mode gros plan) *'Free Play' (フリープレイ, Jeu libre) *'Step It Up' (かちぬきバトル, Course à l'escalier) *'Garden Battle' (ガーデンバトル, Bataille de pousses) *'Choice Challenge' (えらんでバトル, Le bon choix) *'High Rollers' (コロコロバトル, Jeu de cubes) *'Time Attack' (タイムアタック, Contre-la-montre) *'Boss Rush' (ボスゲートバトル, Galerie des boss) *'Time Attack Goal' (タイムアタックのゴール！！, Arrivée du contre-la-montre) *'Minigame Results' (ミニゲームモードのけっか, Classement des mini-jeux) *'Congratulations!' (コングラッチュレーション！, Félicitations !) *'Good Job!' (おつかれさまでした, Bien joué !) *'Staff Credits' (スタッフクレジット, Crédits) Mario Party: Island Tour (Rei Kondoh/Sara Sakurai/Satoshi Okubo) Besoin d'aide pour les noms JP Perilous Palace Path *'Perilous Palace Path Theme' (1'', ''Thème du Royaume des bonus) *'Event!' (1'', ''Événement !) Star-Crossed Skyway *'Star-Crossed Skyway Theme' (1'', ''Thème de la Route des étoiles) *'Challenge!' (1'', ''Défi !) Kamek's Carpet Ride *'Kamek's Carpet Ride Theme' (1'', ''Thème des Manoirs de Kamek) *'Kamek's Creepy Theme' (1'', ''Thème de Kamek) Banzai Bill's Mad Mountain *'Banzai Bill's Mad Mountain Theme' (1'', ''Thème de la Montagne de Bill Bourrin) *'Banzai Bill Launches!' (1'', ''Mise à feu de Bill Bourrin) Rocket Road *'Rocket Road Theme' (1'', ''Thème du Parc aux fusées) *'The Minigame Begins!' (1'', ''Début d'un mini-jeu) Shy Guy's Shuffle City *'Shy Guy's Shuffle City Theme' (1'', ''Thème de la Table de jeu de Maskass) *'Final Challenge!' (1'', ''Ultime défi !) Bowser's Peculiar Peak *'Bowser's Peculiar Peak Theme' (1'', ''Thème du Volcan de Bowser) *'Bowser Appears!' (1'', ''Apparition de Bowser !) *'Bowser Challenge!' (1'', ''Défi de Bowser !) Goomba Tower Takedown *'Battle with Goomba Tower' (1'', ''Combat contre la tour Goomba) *'Goomba Tower is Mad!' (1'', ''La colère de la tour Goomba) Chain Chomp's Lava Lunge *'Battle with Chain Chomp' (1'', ''Combat contre Chomp) *'Chain Chomp is Mad' (1'', ''La colère de Chomp) Mr. Blizzard's Snow Slalom *'Battle with Mr. Blizzard' (1'', ''Combat contre Mr. Blizzard) *'Mr. Blizzard is Mad!' (1'', ''La colère de Mr. Blizzard) King Bob-omb's Court of Chaos *'Battle with King Bob-omb' (1'', ''Combat contre le Roi Bob-omb) *'King Bob-omb is Mad!' (1'', ''La colère du Roi Bob-omb) Dry Bowser's Brain Bonk *'Battle with Dry Bowser' (1'', ''Combat contre Bowser Skelet) *'Dry Bowser is Mad!' (1'', ''La colère de Bowser Skelet) Bowser's Sky Scuffle *'Battle with Bowser' (1'', ''Combat contre Bowser) *'Bowser is Mad!' (1'', ''La colère de Bowser) Minigame Maniac *'Wide Open!' (1'', ''De l'espace !) *'Slowly Bubble Up' (1'', ''En ébullition) *'Think Carefully!' (1'', ''Cellules grises) *'Have Fun!' (1'', ''Franche rigolade) *'Everyone, Let's Go!' (1'', ''En avant !) *'Looking Up at the Night Sky' (1'', ''La tête dans les étoiles) Puzzle Pro *'Emergency Hexit' (1'', ''Hexamania) *'Star Turn' (1'', ''Cage astrale) *'Three House' (1'', ''Triades en cascades) Extra Credit *'The Choicest Voice' (1'', ''Voix de tête (spectacle)) *'Danger Closing In' (1'', ''Attention, danger !) *'Proceed Cautiously' (1'', ''Question de précision) Just in Time *'Time Attack' (1'', ''Contre-la-montre) Hot-Air Hero *'Hot-Air Hijinks' (1'', ''Course en ballon) Bowser's Tower Tourist *'Bowser's Tower (Prelude)' (1'', ''Tour de Bowser - Prélude) Top Floor! *'Bowser's Tower (Round 1)' (1'', ''Tour de Bowser - 1re Partie) *'Bowser's Tower (Round 2)' (1'', ''Tour de Bowser - 2e Partie) *'Bowser's Tower (Finale)' (1'', ''Tour de Bowser - Dénouement) Master of Bowser's Tower *'Bowser's Tower (Coda)' (1'', ''Tour de Bowser - Épilogue) StreetPass Rookie *'StreetPass Minigames' (1'', ''Mini-jeux StreetPass) StreetPass Regular *'Oh No!' (1'', ''Prudence !) *'Getting Nervous...' (1'', ''Quel suspense !) *'It's an Adventure!' (1'', ''La grande aventure !) *'Can You Make It?' (1'', ''Pouvez-vous y arriver ?) *'Hurry Up!' (1'', ''On se dépêche !) *'Floating...' (1'', ''En apesanteur) StreetPass Expert *'Happy, Noisy Crowds!' (1'', ''Foule en délire !) *'Keep Going' (1'', ''Vite, vite !) *'Pleasantly Moving Along' (1'', ''Comme sur des roulettes !) *'Basement Battle' (1'', ''Rixe en sous-sol) *'Make No Mistakes!' (1'', ''Pas le droit à l'erreur !) *'Get it Right!' (1'', ''Un peu de concentration) StreetPass Master *'Survival!' (1'', ''Leçon de survie !) *'Ominous Footsteps' (1'', ''Lutte sans merci) *'Going the Distance!' (1'', ''Droit devant !) *'Stay Calm!' (1'', ''Restons calmes !) *'Be Cool!' (1'', ''Gardez votre sang-froid !) *'I'm Not Scared!' (1'', ''Même pas peur !) Staff Credits *'Staff Credits' (1'', ''2) Mario Party Animal *'Perilous Palace Path Theme' (1'', ''Thème du Royaume des bonus) *'Star-Crossed Skyway Theme' (1'', ''Thème de la Route des étoiles) *'Kamek's Carpet Ride Theme' (1'', ''Thème des Manoirs de Kamek) *'Banzai Bill's Mad Mountain Theme' (1'', ''Thème de la Montagne de Bill Bourrin) *'Rocket Road Theme' (1'', ''Thème du Parc aux fusées) *'Shy Guy's Shuffle City Theme' (1'', ''Thème de la Table de jeu de Maskass) *'Bowser's Peculiar Peak Theme' (1'', ''Thème du Volcan de Bowser) Minigame Master *'Wide Open!' (1'', ''De l'espace !) *'Slowly Bubble Up' (1'', ''En ébullition) *'Think Carefully!' (1'', ''Cellules grises) *'Oh No!' (1'', ''Prudence !) *'Proceed Cautiously' (1'', ''Question de précision) *'It's an Adventure!' (1'', ''La grande aventure !) *'Happy, Noisy Crowds!' (1'', ''Foule en délire !) *'Danger Closing In' (1'', ''Attention, danger !) *'Pleasantly Moving Along' (1'', ''Comme sur des roulettes !) *'Survival!' (1'', ''Leçon de survie !) *'Ominous Footsteps' (1'', ''Lutte sans merci) *'Keep Going' (1'', ''Vite, vite !) 100% Complete *'Mario Party: Island Tour Main Theme' (1'', ''Mario Party: Island Tour) Mario Party 10 (Toshiki Aida/Rei Kondoh) Short Music Vol.1 *'Welcome to Mushroom Park' (ようこそワクワクパークヘ, Au Parc des champis) *'Welcome to Haunted Trail' (ようこそヒヤヒヤウッドヘ, Sur le Sentier hanté) *'Welcome to Whimsical Waters' (ようこそドキドキオーシャンへ, Dans les Abysses bizarres) *'Welcome to Airship Central' (ようこそウキウキエアプレーンへ, Au Mouillage des nuages) *'Welcome to Chaos Castle' (ようこそハラハラキャッスルへ, Dans le Château du chaos) *'Congrats on the Bonus Star!' (ボーナススターおめでとう！, Bravo pour l'étoile bonus !) *'Super Star 1' (さあ今回のスーパースターは？その１, Voici la superstar - 1) *'Super Star 2' (さあ今回のスーパースターは？その２, Voici la superstar - 2) *'You Won! Congratulations!' (勝ちました！おめでとう！！, Bravo, vous avez gagné !) *'Best Seat!' (最高のイス！, Un plus beau trône !) *'Were You Right?' (答えはあってたかな？, Aviez-vous deviné juste ?) Short Music Vol.2 *'Time It Just Right!' (タイミングよく！, Faut savoir s'arrêter !) *'What Are the Results?' (結果はどうかな？, Quels sont les résultats ?) *'Yeah! You Won!' (よし！勝った！, Hourra ! Vous avez gagné !) *'It's a Draw' (引き分け～, Égalité...) *'Clear!' (クリア！, C'est terminé !) *'You Lose' (失敗..., Dommage...) *'Order Is Set' (順位が決まりました, Ordre des joueurs) Board Collection *'Here We Go 1' (さあ、はじまるよ！その１, En route pour la fête - 1) *'Here We Go 2' (さあ、はじまるよ！その２, En route pour la fête - 2) *'A Different Type of Start' (いつもとちがうはじまり..., Un départ pas ordinaire) *'Mushroom Park Theme' (ワクワクパークのテーマ, Parc des champis - Thème) *'Haunted Trail Theme 1' (ヒヤヒヤウッドのテーマその１, Sentier hanté - Thème 1) *'Haunted Trail Theme 2' (ヒヤヒヤウッドのテーマその２, Sentier hanté - Thème 2) *'Whimsical Waters Theme 1' (ドキドキオーシャンのテーマその１, Abysses bizarres - Thème 1) *'Whimsical Waters Theme 2' (ドキドキオーシャンのテーマその２, Abysses bizarres - Thème 2) *'Airship Central Theme 1' (ウキウキエアプレーンのテーマその１, Mouillage des nuages - Thème 1) *'Airship Central Theme 2' (ウキウキエアプレーンのテーマその２, Mouillage des nuages - Thème 2) *'Chaos Castle Theme 1' (ハラハラキャッスルのテーマその１, Château du chaos - Thème 1) *'Chaos Castle Theme 2' (ハラハラキャッスルのテーマその２, Château du chaos - Thème 2) *'Chaos Castle Theme 3' (ハラハラキャッスルのテーマその３, Château du chaos - Thème 3) Board Event Collection *'A Little Break' (ちょっときゅうけい, Une petite pause) *'Almost at the End' (もうすぐ終わりだよ, L'arrivée est en vue) *'Awards Ceremony' (表彰式, Remise des prix) *'How Far Did You Make It?' (どこまで進んだかな？, Jusqu'où êtes-vous arrivés ?) *'Great Party!' (パーティは終わりました！, Quelle fête ce fut !) *'A Fun Ride' (楽しい乗り物, Tour de manège) *'Lucky!' (ラッキー！, Coup de chance !) *'Hello, Toad' (こんにちはキノピオ, Salut, Toad !) *'Leave It to Me!' (ワガハイにまかせろ！, Attention, j'arrive !) *'Dice Block Battle' (サイコロバトル！, Combat au dé) *'Stealing Roulette' (よこどりルーレット！, Roulette du voleur) *'Choosing a Treasure Chest' (くじ引き, Choix d'un coffre au trésor) *'It's a Battle!' (さあバトルだ, Que le combat commence !) *'The Minigame Begins' (ミニゲームがはじまります！, Le mini-jeu va commencer !) Bowser Collection *'Bowser's Turn' (クッパのターン！, À Bowser de jouer) *'Angry Bowser's Turn' (怒れるクッパのターン！, À Bowser en colère de jouer) *'Go, Bowser!' (進め！クッパ！, Allez, Bowser !) *'Go, Angry Bowser!' (進め！怒ったクッパ！, Allez, Bowser en colère !) *'Bowser Wins!' (クッパの勝利！, Bowser s'échappe !) *'Bowser Appears!' (クッパ登場！, Voilà Bowser !) *'Take Back Your Stars!' (スターをとりもどせ！, Venez chercher votre étoile !) *'Bowser's Ship Appears!' (クッパの船があらわれた！, Voilà la forteresse de Bowser !) *'Bowser Jr. Appears!' (クッパJr.登場！, Voilà Bowser Jr. !) *'Showdown with Toughies' (強いヤツラと対決, Combat contre les méga méchants) *'Bowser Challenge' (クッパチャレンジ！, Défi de Bowser) *'Challenge Complete' (チャレンジの終わり, Le défi est fini) *'You Destroyed Bowser's Ship!' (クッパの船をやっつけた！, La forteresse volante est détruite !) Bonus Collection *'Coin Challenge' (ポイントバトル！, Défi des pièces) *'Minigame Tournament' (トーナメントバトル！, Tournoi de mini-jeux) *'Badminton Bash' (エンジョイ！, Badminton basique) *'Jewel Drop' (キラキラストーンパズル！, Chute de gemmes) *'Mix It Up' (よーくかきまぜよう！, On secoue pour mélanger !) *'Who Won?' (だれが勝ったかな？, Alors, qui a gagné ?) Minigame Collection 1 *'All Set?' (準備はバッチリ？, Tout le monde est prêt ?) *'Keep It Steady' (あわてずに行こう！, Garder son sang-froid) *'Exciting and Exciting' (どきどきわくわく, Concentration frénétique) *'First Come, First Served' (早いもの勝ち, Vite, la victoire n'attend pas !) *'Defeat with Stars!' (スターでたおせ！, Pêcheurs invincibles) *'Gentle Sea Breeze' (しおかぜが気持ちいいね, Douce brise marine) *'How Many?' (いくつでしょう？, Combien y en a-t-il ?) *'Rolling Balls' (玉のりころころ, Ballons roulants) *'Ignore the Dark, and Win!' (暗くても負けないで, Victoire dans le noir) *'Peaceful Snow' (雪がキレイだね, Que la neige est belle !) *'Feelings of Doom' (キケンな予感..., Danger droit devant) *'Happy Friends' (ゆかいな仲間達, Une foule joyeuse) Minigame Collection 2 *'Quick Avoidance' (急いでよけよう, Esquivez sans traînasser) *'So Many Machines!' (機械がいっぱい！, Que de machines !) *'Hold Up Just a Minute' (ちょっと待ってね, Un peu de patience) *'Remember Them' (さあ覚えよう！, Bien mémoriser) *'Did You Get Them All?' (ちゃんと覚えてるかな？, Avez-vous tout retenu ?) *'To the Right and to the Left' (右に左に, À droite, à gauche) *'Who's Number One?' (一番はだれかな？, Qui sera le premier ?) *'Hop, Step, Jump!' (ホップステップジャンプ！, Sauts, bonds, et hop !) *'This Is Fun!' (楽しいね！, Comme c'est rigolo !) *'Aim Carefully' (しっかりねらって, Faites de beaux swings !) *'Don't Fall!' (落ちないように気をつけて, Gare à la chute !) *'I'm Bowser Jr.' (ボクはクッパJr., Je m'appelle Bowser Jr.) Minigame Collection 3 *'Going Deep' (地下を進め！, Dans les profondeurs) *'Swing!' (かっ飛ばそう！, Slalomer sans se piquer) *'Proceed with Caution' (しんちょうに進もう, Avancer avec prudence) *'Go with Gusto!' (おもいっきり行こう！, Allons-y gaiement) *'No Copying' (かぶっちゃダメよ, Laissez-moi passer !) *'Can We See You?' (うつっているかな？, Et qui voit-on au final ?) *'First Theme' (最初のテーマ, Thème original) *'Slightly Nostalgic Theme' (ちょっとなつかしいテーマ, Thème nostalgique) *'Contemporary Theme' (最近のテーマ, Thème contemporain) *'Dice 'n' Dash!' (ねらってだっしゅつ！, Des dés et des évadés) Minigame Collection 4 *'Bowser's Punishment 1' (クッパのおしおきだっ！その１, Châtiment de Bowser - 1) *'Bowser's Punishment 2' (クッパのおしおきだっ！その２, Châtiment de Bowser - 2) *'Bowser's Punishment 3' (クッパのおしおきだっ！その３, Châtiment de Bowser - 3) *'Bowser's Punishment 4' (クッパのおしおきだっ！その４, Châtiment de Bowser - 4) *'Bowser's Punishment 5' (クッパのおしおきだっ！その５, Châtiment de Bowser - 5) *'A Tough Opponent!' (てごわい相手が登場！, Voilà un méga méchant !) *'Toughie Showdown' (てごわい相手との対決！, Combat contre un méga méchant) *'One Angry Toughie' (てごわい相手が怒った！, Le méga méchant se fâche) *'Petey Piranha!' (ボスパックン登場！, Voilà Flora Piranha !) *'Petey Piranha Showdown' (ボクパックンとの対決！, Combat contre Flora Piranha) *'Angry Petey Piranha' (ボスパックンが怒った！, Flora Piranha se fâche) Minigame Collection 5 *'King Boo!' (キングテレサ登場！, Voilà le Roi Boo !) *'King Boo Showdown' (キングテレサとの対決！, Combat contre le Roi Boo) *'Angry King Boo' (キングテレサが怒った！, Le Roi Boo se fâche) *'Mega Blooper!' (巨大ゲッソー登場！, Voilà Méga Bloups !) *'Mega Blooper Showdown' (巨大ゲッソーとの対決！, Combat contre Méga Bloups) *'Angry Mega Blooper' (巨大ゲッソーが怒った！, Méga Bloups se fâche) *'Kamek!' (メック登場！, Voilà Kamek !) *'Kamek Showdown' (カメックとの対決！, Combat contre Kamek) *'Angry Kamek' (カメックが怒った！, Kamek se fâche) *'Bowser!' (クッパ登場！, Voilà Bowser !) *'Bowser Showdown' (クッパとの対決！, Combat contre Bowser) *'Dry Bowser!' (ほねクッパ登場！, Voilà Bowser Skelet !) *'Dry Bowser Showdown' (ほねクッパとの対決！, Combat contre Bowser Skelet) Mario Party Music *'Party Preparations' (パーティの準備, Préparatifs pour la fête) *'Welcome to Toad's Room' (キノピオルームへようこそ, Dans le salon de Toad) *'Picture Time!' (いっぱい写真をとろう！, Prenez plein de photos !) *'Introducing... Everyone!' (スタッフのしょうかい, Et voici... les crédits !) amiibo Party Character Collection! *'amiibo Party Theme' (amiiboパーティのテーマ, Thème d'amiibo Party) *'Mario's Theme' (マリオのテーマ, Thème de Mario) *'Luigi's Theme' (ルイージのテーマ, Thème de Luigi) *'Peach's Theme' (ピーチのテーマ, Thème de Peach) *'Yoshi's Theme' (ヨッシーのテーマ, Thème de Yoshi) *'Toad's Theme' (キノピオのテーマ, Thème de Toad) *'Bowser's Theme' (クッパのテーマ, Thème de Bowser) *'Rosalinda's Theme' (ロゼッタのテーマ, Thème d'Harmonie) *'Wario's Theme' (ワリオのテーマ, Thème de Wario) *'Donkey Kong's Theme' (ドンキーコングのテーマ, Thème de Donkey Kong) amiibo Party Event Collection! *'What's Your Combination?' (どの組み合わせであそぶ？, Qui va jouer contre qui ?) *'Welcome to amiibo Party' (ようこそamiiboパーティへ, Bienvenue dans amiibo Party) *'It's a Star!' (スターをゲット！, Vous avez gagné une étoile !) *'It's a Token!' (アイテムをゲット！, Vous avez gagné un jeton !) *'amiibo Party Event 1' (amiiboパーティのイベントその１, Événement d'amiibo Party - 1) *'amiibo Party Event 2' (amiiboパーティのイベントその２, Événement d'amiibo Party - 2) *'amiibo Party Minigame!' (amiiboパーティでミニゲーム！, Mini-jeu d'amiibo Party) *'Nice Job!' (おつかれさまでした, Bien joué !) Mario Party: The Top 100 (Chamy.Ishi/Sara Sakurai) Menu *'Packed with Fun!' (たのしいがいっぱい!, L'éclate totale) *'Who Else is Playing?' (だれとあそぼう?, Qui veut jouer ?) *'Collection' (コレクション, Collection) *'Staff Introduction' (スタッフのしょうかい, Crédits) 100 Minigames *'The Wide, Wide Ocean' (うみはひろいよ, Le vaste océan) from Mario Party *'Ducking and Dodging' (よけてかわして, L'esquive) from Mario Party *'Can It Be Done?' (できるかな?, C'est jouable ?) from Mario Party *'Let's Limbo!' (レッツ リンボー!, Limbo) from Mario Party *'The Blue Skies Yonder' (あおぞらのかなたへ, Le ciel bleu) from Mario Party 2 *'Spinning Polka' (くるくるポルカ, Polka !!!) from Mario Party 2 *'Take the Coin' (コインにむちゅう, Prends la pièce) from Mario Party 2 *'Know What I Mean?' (わかるかな?, T'as compris ?) from Mario Party 2 *'That's All of It' (これがすべてさ, C'est tout) from Mario Party 2 *'Determined Heart' (がんばるココロ, Cœur vaillant) from Mario Party 3 *'Let's Tread Lightly...' (スイスイこなそう, Prudence) from Mario Party 3 *'Come On, Chop-Chop!' (テキパキいこう, On se magne !) from Mario Party 3 *'What Should We Do?!' (どうしよう!?, Que faire ?!) from Mario Party 3 *'Bang Out a Drum' (たたいてドラム, Au rythme du tambour) from Mario Party 3 *'Do You Get It?' (わかるかな?, Tu me suis ?) from Mario Party 3 *'In A B-i-g Hurry' (おおあわて!, Y'a urgence !) from Mario Party 3 *'Loud and Sweet' (ゆかいにドタバタ, Doux et fort) from Mario Party 4 *'Try Hard, Folks' (みんながんばれ, Essayez, les gars !) from Mario Party 4 *'Hurry! Hurry!' (いそげ!いそげ!, Dépêche-toi !) from Mario Party 4 *'Challenge' (しょうぶ, Challenge !) from Mario Party 4 *'At Last' (いよいよ…, Enfin) from Mario Party 4 *'The Long Road Up' (ながいみちのり, La longue route) from Mario Party 4 *'The Final Duel' (さいごのしょうぶ!, Le duel final) from Mario Party 4 *'Everybody Party' (みんなでおおさわぎ, Agitation générale) from Mario Party 5 *'Nervous Tension' (ハラハラドキドキ, Pression pression !) from Mario Party 5 *'Exciting Walk' (うきうきおさんぽ, Joyeuse promenade) from Mario Party 5 *'Rolling About' (あちこちキョロキョロ, Par-ci, par-là...) from Mario Party 5 *'Bustling Noisily' (わててドタバタ, Précipitation) from Mario Party 5 *'Danger Abounds' (きけんがいっぱい, En plein danger) from Mario Party 5 *'Midday Showdown' (まひるのたいけつ, Combat de midi) from Mario Party 5 *'Relaxed' (ひろびろのびのび, Relax) from Mario Party 6 *'Jazzy' (あっちへこっちへ, Jazz) from Mario Party 6 *'Slow and Steady' (じっくりゆっくり, Rythme lent) from Mario Party 6 *'Gaming with Bowser' (クッパとあそぼう?, Jouer avec Bowser) from Mario Party 6 *'Look Out!' (きをつけて!, Attention !) from Mario Party 7 *'Fun in the Sun' (たのしくいこうよ, Amusons-nous !) from Mario Party 7 *'Without a Care' (じっくりいこう, Prendre son temps) from Mario Party 7 *'Cool as a Cucumber' (おちつけいそげ, Pas de soucis) from Mario Party 7 *'Slow and Steady' (おびえずあわてず, Lentement mais sûrement) from Mario Party 7 *'Solo DK' (ドンキーとあそぶ, DK solo) from Mario Party 7 *'A Rare Minigame' (レアであそぼう, Un mini-jeu rare) from Mario Party 7 *'Happy-Go-Lucky' (ゆかいにいこうよ, Au petit bonheur) from Mario Party 8 *'Challenge!' (じっくりチャレンジ, Défi !) from Mario Party 8 *'Can You Do It?' (うまくできるかな?, Prêts à relever le défi ?) from Mario Party 9 *'Fluff' (ふわふわ, Nuages tout doux) from Mario Party 9 *'Hurry Up' (いそいで, Soyez vifs !) from Mario Party 9 *'Freshen Up!' (そうかいにいこう, À toute berzingue) from Mario Party 9 *'Island Activities' (なんごくだね, Récréation tropicale) from Mario Party 9 *'Soar to Score' (ぐるぐるジャンプ, Tourni-folie) from Mario Party 10 *'Jewel Drop' (キラキラストーンパズル, Chute de gemmes) from Mario Party 10 *'Mix It Up' (ハイ、ポーズ!, On secoue pour mélanger !) from Mario Party 10 *'Badminton Bash' (エンジョイ!, Badminton basique) from Mario Party 10 Minigame Island *'World 1 Theme' (ワールド1のテーマ, Thème du monde 1) *'World 2 Theme' (ワールド2のテーマ, Thème du monde 2) *'World 3 Theme' (ワールド3のテーマ, Thème du monde 3) *'World 4 Theme #1' (ワールド4のテーマ, Thème 1 du monde 4) *'World 4 Theme #2' (ワールド4のテーマ2, Thème 2 du monde 4) *'Game Over?' (ゲームオーバー？, Partie terminée ?) *'Donkey Kong Arrives!' (ドンキーコングとうじょう!, Apparition de Donkey Kong) *'Bowser Arrives!' (クッパとうじょう!, Apparition de Bowser) *'Who Are We Up Against?' (こんかいのあいては?, Prochain adversaire) *'You Did It!' (ゴールおめでとう, Bravo !) Minigame Match *'Begin the Minigame Match!' (ミニゲームマッチのはじまり, Match de mini-jeux, début) *'Minigame Match Theme #1' (ミニゲームマッチのテーマ1, Match de mini-jeux, thème 1) *'Minigame Match Theme #2' (ミニゲームマッチのテーマ2, Match de mini-jeux, thème 2) *'Progress' (とちゅうけいか, Classement actuel) *'Duel' (けっとう, Duel) *'What's This Minigame?' (こんかいのミニゲームは?, À quoi on joue ensuite?) *'Prize Ceremony' (ひょうしょうしき, Remise des prix) *'Results Time!' (けっかはっぴょう!, Les résultats sont là !) Championship Battles *'Aim for Victory!' (しょうりをめざせ!, En route pour la victoire) *'Who's the Victor?' (しょうしゃはだれだ?, Qui a gagné ?) *'The Battle is Over' (バトルしゅうりょう, Match terminé) Decathlon *'Show Your Score!' (きろくでしょうぶ!, Bataille de records) *'What's the Score?' (こんかいのきろくは?, Nouveau record ?) *'Bated Breath' (きろくはどうだったかな?, En retenant son souffle) Yoshi's Woolly World (Kazumi Totaka/Tomoya Tomita/Misaki Asada) Besoin d'aide pour les noms FR *'Yarn Yoshi Takes Shape!' (登場！あみぐるみヨッシー, Yoshi de laine s'en mêle) (Kazumi Totaka) *'Bounceabout Woods' (トビハネの森, Bois Boing-Boing) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Sponge Cave Spelunking' (ほ～れほれ！スポンジのどうくつ, Périlleuses grottes poreuses) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Knitty-Knotty Windmill Hill' (あみあみ風車のおか, Méli-mélo de mailles en l'air) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Shy But Deadly' (どかどかドッカーン！, Boum et boum et gros ramdam) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Clawdaddy Beach' (カニカニビ～チ, Tournepince-sur-Mer) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Across the Fluttering Dunes' (はためくさばくを超えて, Dunes ondulantes) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Duplicitous Delve' (ウラオモテどうくつ, Façade double face) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Spiky Stroll' (トゲの上でもだいじょうぶ, Désert Pic-Pic) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Lava Scarves and Red-Hot Blarggs' (あちあち！炎のウンババ火山！, Course en droit fil) (Tomoya Tomita) *'The Desert Pyramid Beckons!' (たんけん！さばくのピラミッド, L'appel de la pyramide des sables) (Misaki Asada) *'Yoshi and Cookies' (ヨッシーとクッキー, Un cookie, Yoshi ?) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Scarf-Roll Scamper' (よじよじ編み物をよじのぼれ！, Échappée écharpée) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Fluffin' Puffin Babysitting' (とつげき！わたがーもの巣, Cot, cot, coton !) (Tomoya Tomita) *'A-Mazing Post Pounding' (杭だらけの地下迷路, Imbroglio de poteaux) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Monkeying Round and Round' (糸巻き ジャングル, Jungle accro-lianes) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Sunset at Curtain Falls' (ゆうやけカーテンスライダー, Virevoltes sur tringles) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Spooky Scraps! Don't Get Spooked!' (おばけタペストリーのひみつ, Ombres sournoises) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Fluffy Snow, Here We Go! (Overground)' (雪玉ゴロゴロの雪原の地上, Pic de chaleur au pays des neiges (surface)) (Misaki Asada) *'Fluffy Snow, Here We Go! (Underground)' (雪玉ゴロゴロの雪原の地下, Pic de chaleur au pays des neiges (sous terre)) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Frozen Solid and Chilled' (カチンコチン ヒーヤヒヤ, Frissons et glaçons) (Tomoya Tomita) *'A Little Light Snowfall' (ドッサリ雪にごようじん！, Flocons à l'horizon) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Up Shuttlethread Pass' (どうどうめぐりのラビリンス, Ascension du col Duchandaye) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Lair of the Smooch Spiders' (チュッパイダー コチュッパイダーの木, Repaire des Arakbiz) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Vamoose the Lava Sluice!' (脱出！ 溶岩どうくつ, Pas de répit pour Yoshi) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Kamek's Last-Ditch Fly-By' (おそらのうえでカメックと, Kamek du soir, déboires) (Tomoya Tomita) *'King Bowser's Castle 1' (さあゆくぞ！べビィクッパ1, Bébe Bowser veut en découdre 1) (Tomoya Tomita) *'King Bowser's Castle 2' (さあゆくぞ！べビィクッパ2, Bébe Bowser veut en découdre 2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Wonderful World of Wool 1' (すばらしい 毛糸のせかい1, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Wonderful World of Wool 2''' (すばらしい 毛糸のせかい2, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Wonderful World of Wool 3''' (すばらしい 毛糸のせかい3, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Wonderful World of Wool 4''' (すばらしい 毛糸のせかい4, 2'') (Misaki Asada) *'Wonderful World of Wool 5''' (すばらしい 毛糸のせかい5, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Wonderful World of Wool 6''' (すばらしい 毛糸のせかい6, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Wonderful World of Wool 7''' (すばらしい 毛糸のせかい7, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Wonderful World of Wool 8''' (すばらしい 毛糸のせかい8, 2'') (Tomoya Tomita) *'Fort Course''' (とりでのコース, Thème des forts) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Castle Course' (おしろのコース, Thème des châteaux) (Misaki Asada) *'Special Course' (スペシャルコース, Niveaux spéciaux) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Yoshi Transformed' (へんしんヨッシー, Yoshi métamorphosé) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Vs Big Montgomery' (VS.ビッグチョロブー, Contre Topulente l'Impatiente) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Vs Knot-Wing the Koopa' (VS.ビッグパタパタ, Contre Gigantroopa l'Irascible) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Vs Burt the Bashful' (VS.ビッグドンブリ, Contre le Gros Bélixo) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Vs Bunson the Hot Dog' (VS.ビッグホットドッグん, Contre Hot Dog le Brûlant) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Vs Miss Cluck the Insincere' (VS.ビッグコッコさん, Contre Cotclaudette la Douillette) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Vs Naval Piranha' (VS.ビッグパックン, Contre Ultre Piranha) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Vs Snifberg the Unfeeling' (VS.ビッグアイスムーチョ, Contre Glafit le Givré) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Vs Baby Bowser' (VS.べビィクッパ, Contre Bébé Bowser) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Vs Mega Baby Bowser' (VS.ビッグべビィクッパ, Contre Méga Bébé Bowser) (Misaki Asada) *'Bonus Game' (ボーナスステージ, 2'') (Misaki Asada) *'0''' (1'',''Rallye Poochy) (???) *'0' (1'',''Ruée vers l'or) (???) *'Craft Island' (クラフトアイランド, Tricot'île) (Tomoya Tomita) *'World 1' (ワールド1, Monde 1) (Tomoya Tomita) *'World 2' (ワールド2, Monde 2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'World 3' (ワールド3, Monde 3) (Tomoya Tomita) *'World 4' (ワールド4, Monde 4) (Tomoya Tomita) *'World 5' (ワールド5, Monde 5) (Tomoya Tomita) *'World 6' (ワールド6, Monde 6) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Yoshi Hut' (ヨッシールーム, Pavillon des Yoshis) (Tomoya Tomita) *'amiibo Hut' (amiiboルーム, Pavillon amiibo) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Scrapbook Theatre' (おもいでシアター, Théâtre de souvenirs) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Title Screen' (タイトル画面, Écran titre) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Welcome to Yoshi's Woolly World!' (ヨッシー ウールワールドへ ようこそ, Bienvenue dans Yoshi's Woolly World !) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Credits' (スタッフロール, Crédits) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Yoshi's Woolly World Medley' (ヨッシー ウールワールド メドレー, Medley Yoshi's Woolly World) (???) Wario Land: The Shake Dimension (Tomoya Tomita/Minako Hamano) *'Aboard the Sweet Stuff' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Stonecarving City' (1'', ''2) (Minako Hamano) *'Whoopsy Desert' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Foulwater Falls' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Run-Down Pyramid' (1'', ''2) (Minako Hamano) *'Disturbing Tomb' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Gurgle Gulch' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Rollanralt Battle' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Just Plains' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Wavy Waters' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Mt. Lava Lava' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Savannah Valley' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Sneak Peak' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Lowdown Depths' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Hot Roderick Race' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Wreck Train' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Stonetooth Cave' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Its-all Mine' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Glittertown' (1'', ''2) (Minako Hamano) *'Neon City' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Derailed Express' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Chortlebot Challenge' (1'', ''2) (Minako Hamano) *'Ropey Jungle' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Windbreak Bay' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Airytale Castle' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Soggybog River' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Launchpad Labyrinth' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Riverbloat Rapids' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Prism Prison' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Bloomsday Blowout' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Mount Bighill' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Creep Blue Sea' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Slipshod Slopes' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Bad Manor' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Bamboozle Village' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Freezing Fields' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Boogie Mansion' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Large Fry Cook-Off' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'VS the Shake King' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) *'Ending' (1'', ''2) (Tomoya Tomita) Listing Musique SSB (Hirokazu Ando) *Posté plus tard sur le wiki adapté. *Besoin de créer une box pour les diverses infos. *Originaux de 4 d'abord, reprises d'autres jeux ensuite, et les morceaux manquants à la fin. Listing Musique SSBM (Hirokazu Ando, Shogo Sakai, Tadashi Ikegami et Takuto Kitsuta) *Posté plus tard sur le wiki adapté. *Besoin de créer une box pour les diverses infos. *Originaux de M d'abord, reprises d'autres jeux ensuite, après les 64/M Mixes, et les morceaux manquants à la fin. Listing Musique SSBB (HAL Laboratory, Inc.: Shogo Sakai, Masaaki Iwasaki et Kentaro Ishizaka / GAME ARTS, CO. LTD.: Takahiro Nishi, Yutaka Iraha et Keigo Ozaki) *Posté plus tard sur le wiki adapté. *Besoin de créer une box pour les diverses infos. *Originaux de B d'abord, reprises d'autres jeux ensuite, après les 64/M/B Mixes, et les morceaux manquants à la fin. Listing Musique SSB4 (Keiki Kobayashi, Junichi Nakatsuru, Hiroki Hashimoto, Hiroyuki Kawada, Torine, LindaAI-CUE et Yoshinori Hirai) *Posté plus tard sur le wiki adapté. *Besoin de créer une box pour les diverses infos. *Originaux de 4 d'abord, reprises d'autres jeux ensuite, après les 64/M/B/4 Mixes, et les morceaux manquants à la fin. *Les morceaux DLC plus tard... Super Smash Bros. #'Menu' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Junichi Nakatsuru (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Battlefield' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision composition: Keiki Kobayashi cakeprojects #:Thème principal du jeu. Sera repris et réarrangé suite au départ du compositeur de Namco. #'Final Destination' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Torine Suzuki (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Results Screen Display' (Super Smash Bros.) Mix #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Ando (HAL Laboratory, Inc.) #:Supervision arrangement: Hiroyuki Kawada (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Credits (Super Smash Bros.)' (Super Smash Bros.) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Ando #:Supervision arrangement: Yusuke Takahama (TARGET ENTERTAINMENT, INC.) #'Credits (Super Smash Bros.): Ver.2' (Super Smash Bros.) Mix #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Ando #:Supervision arrangement: Ryo Nagamatsu (Nintendo) #'How to Play' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hirokazu Ando #'Menu (Melee)' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Wii U #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Ando #:Arrangement original: Shogo Sakai (HAL Laboratory, Inc.) #'Menu (Melee)' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Mix #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Ando #:Arrangement: Motoi Sakuraba sakuraba-motion #'Menu (Melee): Ver.2' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Mix #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Ando #:Supervision arrangement: Nobuko Toda (FILM SCORE, LLC.) #'Menu 2 (Melee)' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Orignal #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Shogo Sakai #'Boss Battle (Melee)' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Mix #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Ando #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Trophies (Melee)' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hirokazu Ando #'Multi-Man Melee 2 (Melee)' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Shogo Sakai #'Metal Battle (Melee)' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hirokazu Ando #'Final Destination (Melee)' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Wii U #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Ando #:Arrangement original: Shogo Sakai #'Giga Bowser (Melee)' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hirokazu Ando #'Menu (Brawl)' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Wii U #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu Ear #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Battlefield (Brawl)' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Wii U #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Supervision arrangement: (HAL Laboratory, Inc. / GAME ARTS, Inc.) #'Battlefield Ver.2 (Brawl)' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Wii U #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Supervision arrangement: (HAL Laboratory, Inc. / GAME ARTS, Inc.) #'Online Practice Stage (Brawl)' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Wii U #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Supervision arrangement: (HAL Laboratory, Inc. / GAME ARTS, Inc.) #'Final Destination (Brawl)' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Wii U #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Supervision arrangement: (HAL Laboratory, Inc. / GAME ARTS, Inc.) #'Boss Battle Song 1 (Brawl)' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Wii U #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Supervision arrangement: (HAL Laboratory, Inc. / GAME ARTS, Inc.) #'Boss Battle Song 2 (Brawl)' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: (HAL Laboratory, Inc. / GAME ARTS, Inc.) #'Cruel Smash (Brawl)' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Original #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Supervision arrangement: (HAL Laboratory, Inc. / GAME ARTS, Inc.) #'Trophy Gallery (Brawl)' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Wii U #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Supervision arrangement: (HAL Laboratory, Inc. / GAME ARTS, Inc.) #'Home-Run Contest' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Original #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Supervision arrangement: (HAL Laboratory, Inc. / GAME ARTS, Inc.) #'Multi-Man Smash' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Yoshihito Yano (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Final Destination Ver. 2' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: Junichi Nakatsuru #'Master Hand' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: LindaAI-CUE Ishikawa (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Master Core' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: LindaAI-CUE #'Master Fortress: First Wave' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: LindaAI-CUE #'Master Fortress: Second Wave' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: LindaAI-CUE #'Online Practice Stage' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Taku Inoue (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Classic: Map' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Junichi Nakatsuru #'Classic: Results Screen' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Rio Hamamoto (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Classic: Final Results' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Torine #'Classic: Fail' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Rio Hamamoto #'Master Orders: Ticket Selection' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: Torine #'Master Orders: Reward' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: Katsuro Tajima (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Crazy Orders: Ticket Selection' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: Torine #'Crazy Orders: Final Battle Victory' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: Torine #'Crazy Orders: Final Battle Defeat' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: Rio Hamamoto #'Events' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: Katsuro Tajima #'StreetSmash' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) 3DS #:Supervision arrangement: Taku Inoue #'Smash Tour: Map' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: Hiroki Hashimoto (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'All-Star Rest Area' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Taku Inoue #'Target Blast' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Hiroki Hashimoto #'Gallery/Hoard' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Yoshinori Hirai (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Trophy Shop' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Hiroyuki Kawada (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Trophy Rush' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Katsuro Tajima #'Replay/Album/Records' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Yoshinori Hirai #'Credits' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Torine Super Mario Bros. #'Mario Bros.' (Mario Bros.) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Yukio Kaneoka #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Super Mario Bros. Medley' (Super Mario Bros.) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo (Nintendo) #:Supervision arrangement: Koji Kondo #'Ground Theme / Underground Theme (Super Mario Bros.)' (Super Mario Bros.) Mix #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata Note #'Ground Theme (Super Mario Bros.)' (Super Mario Bros.) Mix #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Koji Kondo #'Underground Theme (Super Mario Bros.)' (Super Mario Bros.) Mix: 3DS #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Kentaro Ishizaka (HAL Laboratory, Inc.) #'Underwater Theme (Super Mario Bros.)' (Super Mario Bros.) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Princess Peach's Castle' (Super Mario Bros.) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Medley' (Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Katsuro Tajima #'Super Mario Bros. 3 Medley' (Super Mario Bros. 3) Mix #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shota Kageyama MUSICA #'Ground Theme (Super Mario Bros. 3)' (Super Mario Bros. 3) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Underwater Theme (Super Mario Bros. 3)' (Super Mario Bros.) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Airship Theme (Super Mario Bros. 3)' (Super Mario Bros.) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Motoi Sakuraba #'Underground Theme (Super Mario Land)' (Super Mario Land) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Tanaka .ex #:Supervision arrangement: Koji Hayama #'Super Mario World Medley' (Super Mario World) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Hiroshi Okubo (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Yoshi's Island (Melee)' (Super Mario World) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Hirokazu Ando #'Fortress Boss (Super Mario World)' (Super Mario World) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: ACE (TOMOri Kudo/CHiCO) Ovation #'Castle / Boss Fortress (Super Mario World/SMB 3)' (Super Mario World/Super Mario Bros. 3) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Yusuke Takahama #'Title/Ending (Super Mario World)' (Super Mario World) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shota Kageyama #'Rainbow Cruise' (Super Mario 64) Mix #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Main Theme (Super Mario 64)' (Super Mario 64) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Koji Kondo #'Delfino Plaza' (Super Mario Sunshine) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Koji Kondo #'Ricco Harbor' (Super Mario Sunshine) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Koji Kondo #'Main Theme (New Super Mario Bros.)' (New Super Mario Bros.) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Asuka Ohta Hayazaki (Nintendo) #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Rosalina in the Observatory / Luma's Theme' (Super Mario Galaxy) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Manami Kiyota manamik #'Egg Planet' (Super Mario Galaxy) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Nobuko Toda #'Egg Planet' (Super Mario Galaxy) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Koji Kondo #'Super Mario Galaxy' (Super Mario Galaxy) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Mahito Yokota (Nintendo) #'Gusty Garden Galaxy' (Super Mario Galaxy) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Mahito Yokota #'Theme of SMG2' (Super Mario Galaxy 2) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Mahito Yokota #'Sky Station' (Super Mario Galaxy 2) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Mahito Yokota #'Bowser's Galaxy Generator' (Super Mario Galaxy 2) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Mahito Yokota #'Fated Battle' (Super Mario Galaxy 2) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Ryo Nagamatsu #'Super Mario 3D Land Theme / Beach Theme' (Super Mario 3D Land) Mix #:Composition originale: Takeshi Hama / Mahito Yokota #:Supervision arrangement: Jesahm (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Athletic Theme / Ground Theme (New Super Mario Bros. 2)' (Super Mario Galaxy) Mix #:Composition originale: Kenta Nagata (Nintendo) #:Supervision arrangement: Yusuke Takahama #'Ground Theme (New Super Mario Bros. 2)' (New Super Mario Bros. 2) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenta Nagata #'Ground Theme (New Super Mario Bros. U)' (New Super Mario Bros. U) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Shiho Fujii (Nintendo) #'Super Bell Hill' (Super Mario 3D World) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Mahito Yokota #'The Great Tower Showdown 2' (Super Mario 3D World) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Mahito Yokota #'Champion Road' (Super Mario 3D World) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Mahito Yokota #'Mario Circuit' (Super Mario Kart) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Soyo Oka #:Supervision arrangement: Yusuke Takahama #'Luigi Raceway' (Mario Kart 64) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Kenta Nagata #:Supervision arrangement: Yasufumi Fukuda #'Rainbow Road (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!)' (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenta Nagata #'Waluigi Pinball (Mario Kart DS)' (Mario Kart DS) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Shinobu Tanaka Nagata (Nintendo) #:Supervision arrangement: Kentaro Ishizaka #'Mushroom Gorge' (Mario Kart Wii) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Ryo Nagamatsu #'Circuit (Mario Kart 7)' (Mario Kart 7) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Kenta Nagata #:Supervision arrangement: Junichi Nakatsuru #'Rainbow Road Medley' (Mario Kart 7 / Mario Kart DS / Mario Kart: Super Circuit) Mix #:Composition originale: Kenta Nagata / Shinobu Tanaka / Masanobu Matsunaga (Intelligent Systems) #:Supervision arrangement: Ryo Watanabe (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Rainbow Road (Mario Kart 7)' (Mario Kart 7) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenta Nagata #'Cloudtop Cruise' (Mario Kart 8) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Atsuko Asahi (Nintendo) #:Supervision arrangement: Atsuko Asahi #'Mario Kart Stadium' (Mario Kart 8) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yasuaki Iwata (Nintendo) #'Mario Circuit (Mario Kart 8)' (Mario Kart 8) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Shiho Fujii #'Rainbow Road (Mario Kart 8)' (Mario Kart 8) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Shiho Fujii #'Luigi's Mansion Series Medley' (Luigi's Mansion / Luigi's Mansion 2) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Kazumi Totaka / Chad York, Darren Radtke & Mike Peacock (Next Level Games) #:Supervision arrangement: Hiroyuki Kawada #'Luigi's Mansion' (Luigi's Mansion) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Kazumi Totaka #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'On the Hunt -Gloomy Manor Ver.- (Instrumental)' (Luigi's Mansion 2) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Chad York, Darren Radtke & Mike Peacock #'Dr. Mario' (Dr. Mario) Mix #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Tanaka #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Chill (Dr. Mario)' (Dr. Mario) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Tanaka #:Supervision arrangement: Masaaki Iwasaki (HAL Laboratory, Inc.) #'Chill (Dr. Mario) Ver. 2' (Dr. Mario) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Tanaka #:Supervision arrangement: Hirokazu Tanaka #'Mario Tennis / Mario Golf' (Mario Tennis / Mario Golf) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Motoi Sakuraba #:Supervision arrangement: Motoi Sakuraba #'Tough Guy Alert!' (Mario & Luigi: Voyage au centre de Bowser) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoko Shimomura midiplex #'The Grand Finale' (Mario & Luigi: Voyage au centre de Bowser) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoko Shimomura #'Try, Try Again' (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros.) Mix #:Composition originale: Yoko Shimomura #:Supervision arrangement: Yoko Shimomura #'Paper Mario Medley' (Paper Mario: Sticker Star / Paper Mario: La Porte Millénaire) Mix #:Composition originale: (INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS, INC.) #:Supervision arrangement: Saki Kasuga [BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Minigame Theme (Mario Party 9)' (Mario Party 9) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Chamy.Ishi, Toshiki Aida & Ryosuke Asami Music #'Mario Paint Medley' (Mario Paint) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Ryoji Yoshitomi (Nintendo) / Kazumi Totaka (Nintendo) / Hirokazu Tanaka #:Supervision arrangement: Taku Inoue Donkey Kong #'Donkey Kong' (Donkey Kong) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Tanaka #:Supervision arrangement: Hirokazu Tanaka #'Opening (Donkey Kong)' (Donkey Kong) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Tanaka #:Supervision arrangement: Shota Kageyama #'25m Theme' (Donkey Kong) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yukio Kaneoka #'Kongo Jungle' (Donkey Kong Country) Mix #:Composition originale: David Wise #:Supervision arrangement: Hirokazu Ando #'Jungle Level' (Donkey Kong Country) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: David Wise #:Supervision arrangement: Kentaro Ishizaka #'Jungle Level Ver.2' (Donkey Kong Country) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: David Wise #:Supervision arrangement: Motoi Sakuraba #'Jungle Level Jazz Style' (Donkey Kong Country) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: David Wise #:Supervision arrangement: Hiroyuki Kawada #'Jungle Level Tribal Style' (Donkey Kong Country) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: David Wise #:Supervision arrangement: Hiroyuki Kawada #'King K. Rool / Ship Deck 2' (Donkey Kong Country) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: David Wise #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Stickerbush Symphony' (Donkey Kong Country 2) Mix #:Composition originale: David Wise #:Supervision arrangement: Michiko Naruke #'King K. Rool / Ship Deck 2' (Donkey Kong 64) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Grant Kirkhope #:Supervision arrangement: Hirokazu Ando #:Paroles originales: Chris Sutherland & Georges Andreas #:Chant: James W. Norwood Jr. #'Battle for Storm Hill' (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Mahito Yokota #'Gear Gateway' (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Mix #:Composition originale: Kenji Yamamoto, Minako Hamano, Masaru Tajima, Shinji Ushiroda & Daisuke Matsuoka (Nintendo) #:Supervision arrangement: Noriyuki Iwadare #'Donkey Kong Country Returns (Vocal)' (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Kenji Yamamoto, Minako Hamano, Masaru Tajima, Shinji Ushiroda & Daisuke Matsuoka #:Supervision arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto #'Donkey Kong Country Returns' (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenji Yamamoto, Minako Hamano, Masaru Tajima, Shinji Ushiroda & Daisuke Matsuoka (Nintendo) #'Jungle Hijinxs' (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenji Yamamoto, Minako Hamano, Masaru Tajima, Shinji Ushiroda & Daisuke Matsuoka #'Mole Patrol' (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenji Yamamoto, Minako Hamano, Masaru Tajima, Shinji Ushiroda & Daisuke Matsuoka #'Mangrove Cove' (Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: David Wise, Kenji Yamamoto, Minako Hamano, Riyu Tamura, Shinji Ushiroda & Daisuke Matsuoka #'Swinger Flinger' (Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: David Wise, Kenji Yamamoto, Minako Hamano, Riyu Tamura, Shinji Ushiroda & Daisuke Matsuoka The Legend of Zelda #'Main Theme / Underworld Theme (The Legend of Zelda)' (The Legend of Zelda) Mix #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Hideki Sakamoto noisycroak #'Main Theme (The Legend of Zelda)' (The Legend of Zelda) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Takuto Kitsuta #'Main Theme Ver.2 (The Legend of Zelda)' (The Legend of Zelda) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Yuzo Koshiro #'Title (The Legend of Zelda)' (The Legend of Zelda) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Temple Theme' (The Legend of Zelda II: The Adventure of Link) Mix #:Composition originale: Akito Nakatsuka #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Great Temple / Temple' (The Legend of Zelda) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Tal Tal Heights' (The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Kazumi Totaka, Minako Hamano & Kozue Ishikawa #:Supervision arrangement: Yusuke Takahama #'Dark World / Dark World Dungeon' (The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past) Mix #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Keiichi Okabe Monaca #'The Dark World' (The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Arata Iiyoshi #'Hidden Mountain & Forest' (The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shota Kageyama #'Saria's Song / Middle Boss Battle' (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Michiru Yamane #'Gerudo Valley' (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Mix #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Rio Hamamoto #'Gerudo Valley' (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Koji Kondo #'Ocarina of Time Medley' (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Mix #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Michiko Naruke #'Hyrule Field Theme' (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Yutaka Iraha #'Song of Storms' (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Tsukasa Masuko #'The Great Sea / Menu Select' (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo & Kenta Nagata #:Supervision arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Dragon Roost Island' (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenta Nagata #'Village of the Blue Maiden' (The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Asuka Ohta Hayazaki (Nintendo) #'Main Theme (Twilight Princess)' (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Toru Minegishi (Nintendo) #'The Hidden Village' (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Toru Minegishi #'Midna's Lament' (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Asuka Ohta #'Full Steam Ahead (Spirit Tracks)' (The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks) Mix #:Composition originale: Toru Minegishi #:Supervision arrangement: Michiko Naruke #'Ballad of the Goddess / Ghirahim's Theme' (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) Mix #:Composition originale: Hajime Wakai & Shiho Fujii #:Supervision arrangement: Ryo Nagamatsu #'Ballad of the Goddess' (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hajime Wakai (Nintendo) #'Lorule Main Theme' (The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Ryo Nagamatsu #'Yuga Battle (Hyrule Castle)' (The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Ryo Nagamatsu #'Hyrule Main Theme' (The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Ryo Nagamatsu Metroid #'Vs. Parasite Queen' (Metroid Prime) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenji Yamamoto (Nintendo) #'Vs. Meta Ridley' (Metroid Prime) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenji Yamamoto #'Multiplayer (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes)' (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenji Yamamoto #'Psycho Bits' (Metroid Prime Hunters) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Lawrence Schwedler & James Phillipsen (Nintendo) #'Lockdown Battle Theme' (Metroid: Other M) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kuniaki Haishima #'The Burning Lava Fish' (Metroid: Other M) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kuniaki Haishima #'Nemesis Ridley' (Metroid: Other M) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kuniaki Haishima F-Zero #'Mute City' (F-Zero) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Yumiko Kanki #:Supervision arrangement: Takuto Kitsuta #'Mute City Ver.2' (F-Zero) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Yumiko Kanki #:Supervision arrangement: Yasufumi Fukuda #'Mute City Ver.3' (F-Zero) Mix #:Composition originale: Yumiko Kanki #:Supervision arrangement: Kenji Ito #'Mute City' (F-Zero) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yumiko Kanki #'Big Blue' (F-Zero) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Naoto Ishida #:Supervision arrangement: Hirokazu Ando #'Red Canyon' (F-Zero) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yumiko Kanki #'White Land' (F-Zero) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Yumiko Kanki #:Supervision arrangement: Arata Iiyoshi #'Fire Field' (F-Zero) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Yumiko Kanki #:Supervision arrangement: Yusuke Takahama #'Car Select' (F-Zero X) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Taro Bando (Nintendo) #'Dream Chaser' (F-Zero X) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Taro Bando #'Devil's Call in Your Heart' (F-Zero X) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Taro Bando #'Climb Up! And Get the Last Chance!' (F-Zero X) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Taro Bando #'Brain Cleaner' (F-Zero GX) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hidenori Shoji (Sega) #'Shotgun Kiss' (F-Zero GX) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hidenori Shoji #'Planet Colors' (F-Zero GX) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hidenori Shoji Yoshi #'Main Theme (Yoshi's New Island)' (Yoshi's New Island) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Chamy.Ishi #'Bandit Valley (Yoshi's New Island)' (Yoshi's New Island) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Chamy.Ishi #'Yoshi's Woolly World' (Yoshi's Woolly World) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Tomoya Tomita (good-feel) Kirby #'Green Greens' (Kirby's Dream Land '') 3DS #:'Composition et arrangement originaux:' Jun Ishikawa (HAL Laboratory) #'Castle Lololo''' (Kirby's Dream Land '') 3DS #:'Composition et arrangement originaux:' Jun Ishikawa #'Float Islands''' (Kirby's Dream Land '') 3DS #:'Composition et arrangement originaux:' Jun Ishikawa #'Bubbly Clouds''' (Kirby's Dream Land '') 3DS #:'Composition et arrangement originaux:' Jun Ishikawa #'Mt. Dedede''' (Kirby's Dream Land '') 3DS #:'Composition et arrangement originaux:' Jun Ishikawa #'Celestial Valley''' (Kirby Air Ride) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hirokazu Ando, Shogo Sakai, Tadashi Ikegami & Jun Ishikawa (HAL Laboratory) #'Frozen Hillside' (Kirby Air Ride) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hirokazu Ando, Shogo Sakai, Tadashi Ikegami & Jun Ishikawa #'The Adventure Begins' (Kirby's Adventure Wii) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Jun Ishikawa & Hirokazu Ando #'Through the Forest' (Kirby's Adventure Wii) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Jun Ishikawa & Hirokazu Ando #'Floral Fields' (Kirby: Triple Deluxe) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Jun Ishikawa Star Fox #'Star Wolf (Star Fox: Assault)' (Star Fox: Assault) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoshinori Kawamoto (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Space Battleground' (Star Fox: Assault) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoshinori Kawamoto #'Break Through the Ice' (Star Fox: Assault) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoshinori Kawamoto Pokémon #'Lumiose City' (Pokémon X / Pokémon Y) 3DS #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Shota Kageyama Musica #'Battle! (Wild Pokémon) (Pokémon X / Pokémon Y)' (Pokémon X / Pokémon Y) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Junichi Masuda (GAME FREAK, Inc.) / Shota Kageyama #'Battle! (Champion) (Pokémon X / Pokémon Y)' (Pokémon X / Pokémon Y) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Junichi Masuda / Shota Kageyama #'Victory Road (Pokémon X / Pokémon Y)' (Pokémon X / Pokémon Y) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Minako Adachi (GAME FREAK, Inc.) Mother Fire Emblem #'Crimean Army Sortie' (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoshito Hirano (INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS, Inc.) #'Against the Dark Knight' (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Atsushi Yoshida / Saki Haruyama Kasuga (INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS, Inc.) #'Power-Hungry Fool' (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoshito Hirano #'Victory Is Near' (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoshito Hirano #'Ike's Theme' (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoshito Hirano #'Time of Action' (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoshito Hirano #'The Devoted' (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoshito Hirano #'Duty (Ablaze)' (Fire Emblem: Awakening) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hiroki Morishita (INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS, Inc.) #'Conquest (Ablaze)' (Fire Emblem: Awakening) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hiroki Morishita #'Id (Purpose)' (Fire Emblem: Awakening) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hiroki Morishita Game & Watch #'Flat Zone 2' (Game & Watch Gallery) Mix #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenichi Okuma #'Flat Zone' (Game & Watch) Mix #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hirokazu Ando Kid Icarus #'Boss Fight 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)' (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yasunori Mitsuda Studio #'Magnus's Theme' (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yuzo Koshiro ancient-corp. #'Dark Pit's Theme' (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Motoi Sakuraba / Yasunori Mitsuda #'Dark Pit' (Kid Icarus: Uprising '') 3DS #:'Composition et arrangement originaux:' Motoi Sakuraba / Yasunori Mitsuda #'Wrath of the Reset Bomb''' (Kid Icarus: Uprising) 3DS #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Motoi Sakuraba sakuraba-motion #'Hades's Infernal Theme' (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Noriyuki Iwadare txofive #'Thunder Cloud Temple' (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yuzo Koshiro Wario #'Ruins (Wario Land: Shake It!)' (Wario Land: The Shake Dimension) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Tomoya Tomita #'Gamer' (Game & Wario) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yasuhisa Baba, Masanobu Matsunaga, Takeru Kanazaki, Hiroki Morishita, Sho Murakami & Yoshito Sekigawa (INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS, Inc.) Pikmin #'Main Theme (Pikmin)' (Pikmin) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hajime Wakai #'Garden of Hope' (Pikmin 3) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Asuka Hayazaki Animal Crossing Wii Fit #'Super Hoop' (Wii Fit) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Toru Minegishi #:Supervision arrangement: Kenji Ito #'Rhythm Boxing' (Wii Fit) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Toru Minegishi #'Wii Fit Plus Medley' (Wit Fit Plus) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Asuka Ohta #:Supervision arrangement: Maki Kirioka #'Skateboard Arena (Free Mode)' (Wii Fit Plus) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Asuka Ohta #:Supervision arrangement: Hiroshi Okubo #'Mischievous Mole-way' (Wii Fit Plus) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Asuka Ohta #'Core Luge' (Wii Fit U) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Takayuki Kobara (Ganbarion) Punch-Out!! #'Jogging/Countdown' (Punch-Out!! (NES)) Mix #:Composition originale: Yukio Kaneoka, Akito Nakatsuka et Kenji Yamamoto (Nintendo) #:Supervision arrangement: Kumi Tanioka CO., LTD. #'Minor Circuit' (Punch-Out!! (NES)) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Yukio Kaneoka, Akito Nakatsuka et Kenji Yamamoto (Nintendo) #:Supervision arrangement: Koji Hayama #'Minor Circuit Theme' (Punch-Out!! (Wii)) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Chad York, Darren Radtke & Mike Peacock #'Title (Punch-Out!!)' (Punch-Out!! (Wii)) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Chad York, Darren Radtke & Mike Peacock #'World Circuit Theme' (Punch-Out!! (Wii)) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Chad York, Darren Radtke & Mike Peacock Xenoblade #'Xenoblade Chronicles Medley' (Xenoblade Chronicles) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: ACE+ #:Supervision arrangement: ACE #'Engage the Enemy' (Xenoblade Chronicles) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: ACE+ Ear #'Gaur Plain' (Xenoblade Chronicles) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: ACE+ #'Gaur Plain (Night)' (Xenoblade Chronicles) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: ACE+ #'Time to Fight!' (Xenoblade Chronicles) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoko Shimomura #'An Obstacle in Our Path' (Xenoblade Chronicles) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: ACE+ #'Mechanical Rhythm' (Xenoblade Chronicles) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: ACE+ #'You Will Know Our Names' (Xenoblade Chronicles) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: ACE+ Duck Hunt Wrecking Crew Pilotwings #'Light Plane' (Pilotwings) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Soyo Oka Wii Sports #'Opening Theme / Select (Wii Sports)' (Wii Sports) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kazumi Totaka (Nintendo) #'Title Theme (Wii Sports Resort)' (Wii Sports Resort) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Ryo Nagamatsu Sonic the Hedgehog #'Green Hill Zone' (Sonic The Hedgehog (1991)) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masato Nakamura #'Angel Island Zone' (Sonic The Hedgehog 3) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Jun Senoue #:Supervision arrangement: Jun Senoue #'Open Your Heart' (Sonic Adventure) Wii U #:Composition originale: Jun Senoue & Kenichi Tokoi (Sega) #:Arrangement original et guitare: Jun Senoue #:Paroles: Jun Senoue & Takahiro Fukada #:Chant: Johnny Gioeli #:Basse: Naoto Shibata #:Batterie: Hiro Honma #'Escape from the City' (Sonic Adventure 2) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux, guitare: Jun Senoue #:Paroles: Ted Poley #:Chant: Ted Poley & Tony Harnell #:Basse: Takeshi Taneda #:Batterie: Katsuji Kirita #'Live & Learn' (Sonic Adventure 2) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux, guitare: Jun Senoue #:Paroles & chant: Johnny Gioeli #:Basse: Takeshi Taneda #:Batterie: Katsuji Kirita #'Sonic Heroes' (Sonic Heroes) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux, guitare: Jun Senoue #:Paroles & chant: Johnny Gioeli #:Basse: Takeshi Taneda #:Batterie: Katsuji Kirita #'Right There, Ride On' (Sonic Rush) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hideki Naganuma #'His World (Instrumental)' (Sonic The Hedgehog (2006)) Wii U #:Composition originale: Tomoya Ohtani (Sega) #:Arrangement original: Takahito Eguchi (Sega) #:Guitare: Chewtaro Moritake #:Basse: Takeshi Taneda #:Batterie: Toru Kawamura #'Seven Rings in Hand' (Sonic and the Secret Rings) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenichi Tokoi #:Paroles: Runblelee #:Chant: Steve Conte #:Chœur: Sizzle Ohtaka #:Basse: Willy Lee #:Batterie: Clint de Ganon #:Guitare électrique: Oz Noy & Chewtaro Moritake #'Knight of the Wind' (Sonic and the Black Knight) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux, guitare: Jun Senoue #:Arrangement acoustique original: Yutaka Minobe #:Paroles & chant: Johnny Gioeli #:Basse: Takeshi Taneda #:Batterie: Katsuji Kirita #:Cordes: Kimiko Nakagawa Strings #'Reach for the Stars' (Sonic Colours) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Tomoya Ohtani #:Paroles: Alex Makhlouf & Samuel Frisch #:Chant: Jean Paul Makhlouf #:Basse électrique: Akinori Yamada #:Batterie: Masuo Arimatsu #:Guitare électrique: Susumu Nishikawa #'Rooftop Run (Sonic Generations)' (Sonic Generations) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Tomoya Ohtani #:Arrangement acoustique original et piano: Takahito Eguchi #:Basse: Akinori Yamada #:Batterie: Masuo Arimatsu #:Guitare: Susumu Nishikawa #:Cordes: Crusher Kimura Strings #'Wonder World' (Sonic Lost World) Wii U #:Composition originale: Tomoya Ohtani #:Orchestration originale et piano: Takahito Eguchi #:Interprétation: Sonic Lost World Session Orchestra #:Steelpan: Yoshihiro Harada #:Batterie: Masuo Arimatsu #'Windy Hill - Zone 1' (Sonic Lost World) Wii U #:Composition originale: Tomoya Ohtani #:Arrangement original: Tomoya Ohtani & Takahito Eguchi #:Violon: Hijiri Kuwano #:Cordes: Masatsugu Shinozaki Strings #:Trompette: Yusuke Nakano #:Trombone: Makoto Igarashi #:Saxophone ténor: Kei Suzuki #:Saxophone bariton: Naoya Takemura #:Claviers: Takahito Eguchi #:Basse: Akinori Yamada #:Batterie: Masuo Arimatsu #:Guitare: Susumu Nishikawa Other Other Soundtrack Another Code R: Les portes de la mémoire *'Composition:' Satoshi Okubo (1 à 37), Bruitages: Yuhki Mori *'Composition originale:' Kenjiro Matsuo et Yuichi Nakamura (38 à 54), Bruitages originaux: Makoto Hagiwara (tirés d'Another Code: Mémoires doubles) #Voyage dans le passé (時間旅行, Back in Time) #Sayoko (サヨコ, Sayoko) #Souvenirs indélébiles (想いはいつも, Always Remember) #Un instant d'amertume (ブルー･モーメント, Feeling Blue) #La gare des nostalgies (思い出ステーション, Nostalgia Station) #Moments de tendresse (優しい時間, Precious Moments) #Ciel pommelé (木漏れ日の詩, Dappled Sunlight) #Plaisanterie (可愛いいたずら, Just Kidding) #Le ciel bleu (青空を見上げて, Blue Skies) #Lake Juliet (湖のほとりで, On the Lake Shore) #Balade au soleil couchant (夕暮れへ続く道, Walking into the Sunset) #Fontaine de souvenirs (想い出の泉, Spring of Memories) #Regrets inavoués (秘密のリグレット, Secret Regret) #Éclatante vérité (透明な真実, Unsullied Truth) #Une autre promesse (約束はまた, Unkept Promise) #Ombres étirées (長い影, Long Shadows) #Éclats de lumière (壊れた光, Light that Doesn't Shine) #Sentiments indicibles (届かぬ想い, Unrequited Feelings) #Rêves infinis (夢で会えたら, If I Met You in my Dreams) #Portes closes (開かない扉, Locked Doors) #Joyeuses vacances (ハッピーホリデー, Happy Holidays) #Bribes de souvenirs (記憶のかけら, Fragments of Memories) #Cœur malade (心を澄まして, Freeing my Heart) #Berceuse de Kelly (ケリーの子守唄, Kelly's Lullaby) #Les limites de la vérité (真実の境界, Limits of Truth) #Au-delà du temps (時を越えて, Beyond Time) #Un lac de souvenirs (湖の記憶, Lake Memories) #Le bon vieux temps (あの頃に戻るなら, The Good Old Days) #Un ange s'éveille (天使の目覚め, The Angel Wakes) #Miroir magique (魔法の鏡, Magic Mirror) #Tuer le temps (退屈をぶっとばせ, Good Times) #L'horloge de cristal (ガラスの時計, The Crystal Clock) #Intérieur ensoleillé (陽だまりの部屋, Sunny Room) #Souvenir lointain (遠い記憶, Distant Memory) #J.C. Valley (JCヴァレーのテーマ, JC Valley Theme) #Un beau rêve (ビューティフルドリーム, Beautiful Dream) #La dernière lettre (最後の手紙, The Last Letter) #Another Code (アナザーコード, Another Code) #Perplexe (とまどう心, Lost Heart) #Profonde obscurité (闇の奥へ, Further into the Dark) #Quelque chose cloche (不安な予感, Uneasy Feeling) #À la recherche de papa (パパを捜して, Chasing after Dad) #L'oiseau d'or et l'oiseau d'argent (金の鳥と銀の鳥, The Silver and Gold Birds) #Souvenirs sépia (セピアの思い出, Sepia Recollection) #Un second Another (セカンド･アナザー, Second Another) #Le miracle de la lune bleue (蒼い月の奇跡, Miracle of the Blue Moon) #Thème de D (ディーのテーマ, D's Theme) #Un petit souhait (小さな願い, Just a Wish) #Mon 14ème anniversaire (14才の誕生日, My 14th Birthday) #Perdue dans mes pensées (想いを乗せて, Lost in Thought) #Les chaînes de la mélancolie (悲しいためらい, Stopped by Sadness) #Les yeux noirs (瞳の中で, In Your Eyes) #Une vérité équivoque (真実の裏側, Hidden Truth) #Entrelacs de souvenirs (心を紡いで, Everything Comes Together) Hotel Dusk: Room 215 *'Composition:' Satoshi Okubo, Bruitages: Yuhki Mori #Asphalte brûlé (灼けたアスファルト, Desert Highway) #Suspicion (疑惑, Suspicions) #Playback (プレイバック, Play It Again) #Silent Moon (サイレント･ムーン, Silent Moon) #Good Night City (グッドナイトシティ, The City Sleeps) #Ice Water (アイス･ウォーター, On the Rocks) #Ciel pourpre (バイオレット･スカイ, Violet Sky) #Le jour des hommes (男たちの午後, Sunset Men) #Le secret (秘密, Secrets) #Le blues de l'alcool (二日酔いブルース, Hangover Blues) #Pink Rabbit (ピンキーラビット, Pink Rabbit) #Relax (ルーズな気分, Easy Feeling) #White Crystal (ホワイト･クリスタル, Bright Crystal) #Nuit blanche (眠れぬ夜, Insomnia) #Poursuite (追及, Resolution) #L'aurore du doute (疑惑の果て, Limits of Doubt) #Soleil d'ambre (こはく色の夕焼け, Amber Sunset) #Monochrome (モノクローム, Monochrome) #Straight Chaser (ストレート･チェイサー, Straight Chaser) #Slow Step (スローステップ, Slow Steps) #Une ville sous la pluie (雨のダウンタウン, Rainy Night) #Mystery Night (ミステリー･ナイト, Midnight) #Les yeux ouverts (見つめる眼差し, Dead Stare) #Big Dream (ビッグ･ドリーム, Big Dreams) #Sommeil (眠り, The Last Sleep) #La route éternelle (果てしない道, Endless Road) #Hotel Dusk (ホテル･ダスク, Hotel Dusk) #Valse d'ivresse (酔いどれワルツ, Drunken Waltz) #Countdown (カウントダウン, Countdown) #Rêve (夢, Dream's End) #La marque du cœur (心のしおり, So Noted) #Spirit (スピリット, High Spirits) #Serenity Night (セレニティ･ナイト, Serenity) #Trêve (静かな時間, Over Easy) #Routine (ルーティン･ワーク, Hitting the Pavement) #Une nuit agitée (今夜の出来事, The Long Night) Last Window: The Secret of Cape West *'Composition:' Satoshi Okubo, Bruitages: Yuhki Mori #Ombres nocturnes (闇に消えた影, Into Dark Shadows) #Nuit de solitude (一人の夜, One Night) #Souvenir lointain (遠い記憶, Distant Memory) #Lame aiguisée (鋭い刃, Sharp Blade) #Doutes (深まる疑惑, Deepening Distrust) #Le vent dans la cité (風吹く街, Windy Street) #Les hommes de l'ombre (背後の男, Man's Back) #La femme bernée (騙された女, Deceptive Woman) #Dancing Cat (ダンシング･キャット, Dancing Cat) #Blue Lady (ブルー･レディ, Blue Lady) #Ace of Diamonds (ダイヤのエース, Ace of Diamonds) #Retour en enfance (おしゃまな彼の事情, Precocious) #Un verre à la main (片手にグラス, Glass in One Hand) #Le secret (秘密, Secrets) #Silent Tears (サイレント･ティアーズ, Silent Tears) #Images du passé (通り過ぎた記憶, Streets Have Memories) #Heating Up (ヒート･アップ, Heat Up) #Ville d'améthyste (紫に染まる街, City Dyed Purple) #Triste crépuscule (哀しい夕暮れ, Twilight Sad) #Ombres menaçantes (忍び寄るシャドウ, Creeping Shadows) #Soirée au bar (今宵はお酒を, Down a Drink) #Imperméable à l'amour (恋に強い男, Man's Stubborn Love) #Preuves dissimulées (隠された証拠, Deceptive Proof) #Désert ocre (黄色い砂漠, Yellow Desert) #Au bout du voyage (旅の終わり, End of the Journey) #Joke's On You (コミック･ダンサーズ, Comic Dancers) #Tango d'ivresse (酔いどれタンゴ, Drunken Tango) #Rêve sans fin (醒めない夢, Waking Dream) #Idée fixe (見つめる想い, Stare Into The Heart) #Sous la lumière des néons (ネオンの灯り, Neon Light) #Believe (ビリーブ, Believe) #Promise (約束, Promise) #Promise (boîte à musique) (約束（オルゴールVer.）, Promise (Music Box Ver.)) #Lonely Goodbye (ロンリー･グッドバイ, Lonely Goodbye) #Clearing the Mist (ミスティー･タイム, Misty Time) #Playback (プレイバック, Play It Again) #Ice Water (アイス･ウォーター, On The Rocks) #Ciel pourpre (arrangement) (バイオレット･スカイ（アレンジVer.）, Violet Sky (Arrange Ver.)) #Le jour des hommes (arrangement) (男たちの午後（アレンジVer.）, Sunset Men (Arrange Ver.)) #Le blues de l'alcool (二日酔いブルース, Hangover Blues) #Relax (ルーズな気分, Easy Feelings) #Nuit blanche (arrangement) (眠れぬ夜（アレンジVer.）, Insomnia (Arrange Ver.)) #Poursuite (追及, Resolution) #Straight Chaser (ストレート･チェイサー, Straight Chaser) #Slow Step (スロー･ステップ, Slow Steps) #Une ville sous la pluie (雨のダウンタウン, Rainy Night) #Mystery Night (ミステリー･ナイト, Midnight) #Rêve (夢, Dream's End) #Serenity Night (セレニティ･ナイト, Serenity) #Trêve californienne (静かな時間, Over Easy) #Une nuit agitée (arrangement) (今夜の出来事（アレンジVer.）, The Long Night (Arrange Ver.))